


Whose Side Are You On?

by Devereux13



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Betrayal, Love, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, Pre-Blind Betrayal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereux13/pseuds/Devereux13
Summary: A man from Maxson's past, who he assumed had died years before, reenters his life. But the man that once was the light of his world is now someone he does not know. The new man shakes up everybody's world, testing friendships and loyalties.  He pushes everyone to the limit, making Arthur question where the new man's loyalties lie, is it with the Brotherhood, or with someone new .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story that I have decided to post here. It took a lot of pushing from a good friend to do this. So please don't be too mean. :)

They were getting closer each day in taking down the Institute, Maxson could feel it in his soul. There he was on the greatest warship that the Brotherhood possessed, the Prydwen. And each day his brothers and sisters became stronger and they slowly were helping making this infested Commonwealth a livable place once again. And it was all thanks to some very important people in his life, old and new.

Some of the brothers and sisters on board this aircraft had been part of his life growing up and he owned his life to them, people such as the general and his loyal Paladin, Danse. Danse was unlike any solider he had met. His dedication to the Brotherhood was something that every young and old member should try and achieve one day. Not only that but they had each other backs since his days back in the Capital Wasteland, when they were holed up in the Citadel for their protection from the outside world. They trained together and fought together when Arthur was old enough. Not only that but Danse showed his dedicated so much that he rose the ranks quite quickly, some would even say too quickly. No, he wasn’t blind to the rumors from some of the soldiers and the scribes, he knew that they thought Danse got his promotion based on his relations to Maxson and the other generals. But Maxson knew that once those same people who talked down at Danse saw him in action they were proven wrong.

Maxson had few other people in his life that he considered close. Not many that were alive anyways. One such person had lost their live on an attack to the Citadel, they protect Maxson from onslaught of robots and synth wave after wave, and finally when the building started to collapse and they finally were able to get Maxson out of there it was too late. Or that is what he had been told days later when they went to find their lost brothers and sisters’ bodies in the rubble and remains. Maxson had cried, though he would not admit it to anyone, and Danse had been there to help him pull it together and learn more and train harder, so that way he would never have to experience it ever again.

Maxson stopped in his thinking. It was hard to not think of those traumatic events whenever he thought about the progress they had achieved. He shook his head as to get rid of the thoughts as he looked out the massive windows in front of him, overlooking the Commonwealth. His mind drifted again though, back to the old days.

A young knight had spooked him from his thoughts. He even jumped a little at the knight’s soft, unsure voice. Maxson was ashamed, he should not have gotten scared like that. He should have always been prepared. With an irritated expression, he turned around and looked at the young man, who stood waiting for acknowledgement, shaking under Maxson’s gaze.

“What is it Knight?” Maxson asked irritated, he wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew that was not professional.

“Sir, there is a problem down at the airport that requires your attention immediately.” The Knight answered his question in a firm voice, but it wavered towards the end into more of a questions.

“What is the problem?” Maxson asked as he made his way towards the door. It was not often that he was needed down at the airport personally, usually he could send another scribe or knight in his place, but the way the knight spoke in a urgent manner he knew it must be something important. And for a moment he thought of Liberty Prime. What had happened he thought. Could something gone wrong after so much thought and planning?

He boarded a vertibird with the young knight and waited till they were on the ground. Once his feet touched the solid ground he followed the young knight towards the entrance.

Maxson was once again confused. The entrance? Was there another Brotherhood knight that was from another patrol, he had no idea why he could possibly be down here. Until he spotted the familiar blue jumpsuit and the oddly tall ghoul beside him.

Not thinking of whether or not it was a trick or an impostor he pushed his way past all the knights and scribes until he stopped in front of the newcomer.

Without much thought he pulled the man into a bone crushing hug. He heard the man give out a gasp and a small whisper of his name. It felt too short before he forced himself to pull away to look at the man.

He hadn’t changed that much at all. He was the same height and build. He still wore his old vault jumpsuit that had seen its fair share of adventures. He still had both sets of legs and arms. He was still whole. Looking up at the man’s face he caught himself gasp out.

Although the man’s face hadn’t changed in shape it had changed. He still had the pouty lips that were like a bow, and the strong jaw line that was covered in stubble. His cheeks were still sharp and high. It was his eyes that had changed. Once a deep green color was now a toxic green color that screamed radiation. And it could have been Maxson’s imagination, but he swore those toxic eyes had a ghoulish look to them, much like a cat does in the dark. And across his whole face, was a nasty deep scare that ran from his right side to his left. It was a deep cut, but it was not puffy like new scars, meaning that he had this scare for a long time.

He let himself gaze upon the man’s companion. A freakishly tall ghoul that stood well over 6 feet taller. Taller than most of his men. And no doubt was this ghoul any less stronger, if anything Maxson would bet that he was even stronger than before. He still stood slightly behind the vault dweller, ever protecting him, watching out for anyone who could possibly be a threat. And the way he looked at Maxson as he pulled away from the vault dweller, he was one of them.

“Garrett…how is this possible? I saw you die?” Maxson choked out, the tears threatening to slip past. But he couldn’t let his men see him like this. Pulling himself together he turned to the nearest knight and ordered him to prepare a private room for their new guest. The knight looked skeptical at the ghoul companion, but Maxson wasn’t having it as he snapped at the knight, jolting the boy into action.

“Come we can talk in my quarters as wait for your room to be prepare for you.” Maxson insisted as he took Garrett softly by the arm, which earned a soft growl from the ghoul behind them. It shocked him, looking back to the ghoul he gave a questioning look.

“Hands were I can see them kid.” The ghoul order as he got closer to Garrett, who in turn gave a little smile towards the ghoul.

“It’s ok Charon, a lot of stuff is happening at once. It must be confusing Arthur.” Garrett said softly, his smile becoming brighter when Charon grumbled something under his breath, but loud enough that Garrett still heard him.

“I have so much to ask you, both of you.” Maxson said nodding towards Charon who in turn gave him his famous blank stares. But Maxson knew that Charon was anything but bored. If anything he was taking in their surroundings and finding the best escape route if the need came up.

He led both of them to a waiting vertibird and watched as Garrett stepped on to the flying machine.

“That’s right, we got this working sometime after you were assumed dead. Don’t worry they are perfectly safe and we won’t even be in the air that long.” Maxson assured them as he got on the plane first. Turning around he offered his hand towards Garrett, but he was left waiting as Garrett looked between him and the airplane and the large ship above their heads.

“I don’t know if you noticed Arthur, but your whole fucking ship is in the air.” Garrett said with so much seriousness that Maxson was sure that he was spending too much time with Charon, gaining the ghoul’s dry sense of humor.

“It is perfectly safe. Do you think I would ever put either one in danger?” Maxson asked as he continued to hold out his hand. With one last look at the sky Garrett finally took Maxson’s hand. With ease he pulled the man into the plane, once he was in he turned around to help Charon in.

Charon rolled his eyes as he pulled himself into the bird, almost with an unconscious practice ease. And it took a moment before Maxson remembered that Charon was a pre-war ghoul, he knew what these planes were.

When they finally took off Garrett let out a high squeak as he held tightly on to Charon’s arm for support as he looked out the opened door. At one point Garrett got to close to the edge, scaring the life out of Maxson as he looked behind them from the copilot’s chair. Before he could act Charon had grabbed a hold of the vault dweller, pulling him close to him before removing himself so that he was sitting near the edge of the open plane. Garrett looked sheepishly at Charon as he apologized with a small smile.

They were speaking in low voices that could barely be heard over the sound of the blades of the plane, but what Maxson heard was enough reminded of what relationship these two actually had.  
“I’m sorry.” Garrett whispered, looking down at his hands.

“You shouldn’t be so careless. What would have happened if I was not there?” Charon asked in a rough, harsh sounding voice.

“I hope I never find out.” Garrett blushed as he looked up at Charon.

“You never will.” Charon responded before slightly placing his hand on top of Garrett’s before he quickly moved it away when he noticed that Maxson’s was listening, or trying to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights happen and old wounds are opened once more.

The ride up seemed to go on forever, but at the same time not enough before it was docked and Maxson was showing the two new arrivals around his ship. 

They stopped everywhere and even met a few of the important people on the ship. Most took Garrett’s arrival with a smile or a salute, if they were old enough and from the Wasteland and were able to remember him. But to Charon, hatred ran deep through their veins. The first person to flinch at the sight of Charon was a normal response. They didn’t see many ghouls, let alone on the ship before. And those they had seen were nothing compared to Charon. But soon people started to make more and more comments as they walked past. Some grew bold and despite that Maxson stood right there as was with the ghoul, they openly threw harsh and lewd comments towards Charon, and Garrett. 

It was bad as they were walking through the mess hall towards Maxson’s room, the finally stop as Maxson stopped to talk to Ingram. Garrett must have been standing too close to Charon or his hands were touching Charon in some small way that was a routine to each other and Maxson knew this. He grew up with these two and their small antics that were considered odd. 

One young knight with keen eyes say this though. Maxson had not heard what was said or what was done, but it was enough for Garrett to finally snap. 

Maxson heard the loud thump before the shouts of the others around them. Jumping at the sound he quickly turned around to see Garrett wrestling with the young knight on the ground. Jumping into action Maxson ran forward to haul Garrett off of the young knight while another knight came to the aid of the young man. 

While Garrett struggled in Maxson’s arms to have another go at the young knight, the knight looked scared as blood ran out his now croaked and visibly broken nose and down his chin. His eye was slightly turning a bluish color and his clothes were ruffled up. 

“Let me go Arthur!” Garrett screamed as he tried to get out of Maxson’s strong hold. 

“Garrett just take it easy!” Maxson yelled back as he struggled more and more to keep a grip on the squirming man. 

“No, that bastard deserves what he got and so much more!” Garrett struggled more, the fight in him strong and Maxson was starting to lose his grip on the older man. 

“Charon a little help please?” Maxson asked, much to the surprise of the rest of the crew. 

“Why?” Charon asked with indifference as he watched Maxson struggled. But Maxson just knew that Charon agreed with Garrett, so whatever the knight must have said was not directed mainly at Charon, but Garrett himself. 

“Because he can’t go on a rampage against this stupid knight! Now calm him down!” Arthur ordered, but more liked pleaded with him. 

“The knight had it coming.” Charon stated before he walked over to Garrett, placing both of his hands on each side of him, he looked into Garrett’s glowing eyes. 

“Garrett stop.” Charon ordered, his voice firm and grounding. Instantly Garrett stopped his struggle and his body went limp in Maxson’s arms. He carefully let Charon take hold of Garrett before he turned to address the crowd. 

“These two men are guest of mine. They will be treated with respect. If I find out that has not been done you will be forced to go one on one hand combat with one of them. And trust me, you do not want that. Is that understood?” Maxson barked out. A uniformed “Yes sir” was heard before the crowd got out of Maxson’s and the rest of their ways. Maxson watched with a small smirk as the young knight who had gotten into the fight was being led away to the med bay. That would show his men just who these special guest really were. 

 

Back into his room finally, Maxson helped Garrett sit down on his bed before checking him over. Not surprisingly he had no injuries of his own. Garrett may be on the smaller side, but he had never let that stop him from his true strength. 

“I’m sorry that happened.” Maxson apologized on the behalf of not only the one knight but the rest of his brothers and sisters who were talking bad about them. 

“I’m not.” Garrett said, his voice cold as he looked down at his clamped hands. They were slightly bloody from where he had hit the young man in the face. Getting up Maxson searched for his wash cloth. Dipping it in the water he came over and gently wiped away the blood from Garrett’s hands. 

The situation was familiar, only the last time it was Maxson, a couple years younger than he is now, sitting on his bed as Garrett wiped away the blood and dirt away from Maxson’s body. 

Maxson had gotten into another fight with a recruit his own age. The teen was young and rash, growing out in the Wastelands did that to a person. The boy had been rescued at a young age from a group of raiders that had killed both his parents in a caravan raid. Since then he was raised by the Brotherhood. And he despised Maxson. 

Maxson was the golden child only because of his name sake. He did not earn his title because of his hard work that the others had to go through. No he would be Elder one day simply because it was in his blood. And the teen loved rubbing it in his face and one day Maxson finally snapped and attacked the teen. 

The teen had won the fight, hence how banged up he was at that moment. He hurt all over and refused to meet Garrett in the eyes, or Charon who stood in the back of the room near the door, watching over both of them carefully. 

“I’m such a disappointment.” Maxson mumbled. Looking at his hand that wasn’t being cleaned. 

“What?” Garrett asked confused like he didn’t understand what Maxson had just uttered. 

“I’m going to be Elder one day!” he shouted, jumping up from his spot, knocking back Garrett who was kneeling beside Maxson. “But yet I was beaten by a recruit! I don’t understand how that happened?” He was so confused and frustrated. All his life he was told who he was and who he was to become. He was trained to know what to do and when to do. But he never actually got into a fight before. Never once had he been taught to do so. He thought it would just come naturally to him. 

“You’re such a brat.” Garrett stated as he got himself up. Those words slapped Maxson right in the face. His eyes wide as he watched in disbelief as Garrett walked over to the basin before dipping the cloth into the water again. 

“Wha-“ Maxson didn’t know what to say. 

“You think mighty high of yourself when you have no reason to be.” Garrett said casually as he walked over towards Maxson again, looking down at him ever so slightly before wiping down his face. 

“Stop that!” Maxson ordered, slapping away Garrett’s gentle hands. But the moment he did that Garrett grabbed his face with his other hand. With a firm almost hurting grip he forced Maxson to look up at him, in his forest green eyes. 

“Just who do you think you are?” Garrett asked, his expression no longer soft, but sarcastic and harsh. 

“I am Arthur Maxson. I am the grandson of the founder of the Brotherhood. I was born for this.” Maxson struggled to recite what he had been taught since day one. 

“Oh, are you now?” Garrett questioned as he raised an eyebrow. “Because you know what I think?” Garrett sneered as he pulled Maxson closer towards his face. 

“What?” Maxson whimpered out. His face was hurting and so was his neck. But he did not struggle to get away. 

“I think you are no body.” Garrett hissed out. With a look of hatred Maxson slapped the hand holding on to him. He was so mad. He could feel his blood boil. He thought if anyone would understand it would be Garrett.

“I am somebody! I am-“ Maxson shouted, he was just so frustrated.

“That means nothing to me!” Garrett snapped back as he threw down the cloth in his hand. “Do you think raiders or super mutants are going to care! Do you think they are going to care who your grandfather is!” He stalked forward pushing Maxson back until his back hit the wall. “Your title means shit if you can’t back it up.” 

“Garrett-“ Maxson tried but his words were caught in his mouth. 

“If you want to be some, someone that those men will respect and trust. Someone that they will be willing to walk to hell and back again because they believe in you, then you better get down in the dirt right next to them and learn and train what they are learning. You better train harder and better than them. And once that day comes, then maybe you’ll be someone.” Garrett explained his voice getting softer and softer with each word. 

Leaving Maxson speechless once more he went back over to where he threw down his cloth only to see Charon standing in front of him holding the cloth for him to take. Giving the ghoul a loving smile he went back to the basin to wash it up before walking back over to Maxson and once more with gentle hands he began to wash his face once more. 

Yes, this situation was slightly the same. Only this time Maxson wasn’t going to be giving a harsh wake up call to a stubborn teen. No, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. 

“A lot of things have changed since we last saw each other. There is a lot of hate that runs through these men and women. But give them time and they will adjust. They aren’t use to seeing a ghoul, let alone a ghoul and human so close to each other.” Maxson explained as he went up to wipe Garrett’s face next, but his hand was slapped away. 

Garrett stood up with so much force that Maxson was put out of balance for a moment before he got his bearing again. But it was a waste as Garrett pulled back his arm to land a hard punch to Maxson’s face. 

Pain was all the Maxson felt as he fell hard against the ground. Holding his side of his face he kneeled back up again to see Garrett standing over him. So much rage rolled off of him. Never before had Maxson seen Garrett this mad. No not bad, furious. All that hate was direct towards him. 

“The men and women I served with and trained did not have those prejudices when I was “alive”.” Garrett sneered walking over towards Charon, who in turn put a calming hand on his shoulder.

Maxson watched with a hand to his sore cheek as the stress and anger fled from Garrett from one touch from Charon. He attention was solely on Garrett, but for a fraction of a second his gaze fell to Maxson, who had yet to get off the floor. 

For that brief moment Maxson could feel the hate and anger roll off of Charon in invisible waves. It was unnerving, he had never once been on the end of Charon’s mistrust and hate. Hell, the ghoul had practically taught him everything he knew about shooting a gun. He was the one who really taught Garrett as well. Maxson hated to admit it and he would never to anyone, but he wouldn’t be who he was today with Charon in his life. 

“Garrett please just listen to me.” Maxson asked, but it came out as more of a plea than anything else. Standing up from his spot on the floor he removed his hand from his face in order to try and reach out towards the two of them. 

But with another soft growl Charon pulled Garrett away from Maxson’s grip. As if it was poison. Now Garrett stood unresponsive against Charon, his head laying on the ghoul’s shoulder. 

“Charon please. I never imagine that these men and women would develop these hate for anything non-human.” Maxson tried to explain. 

Garrett stiffen in Charon’s arms and it didn’t get past Maxson. Maxson kicked himself in the head for his words. He knew that this was always a sore subject for Garrett, ever since day one. 

“Garrett-I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“But you did!” Garrett yelled once again as he tore himself away from Charon. Charon made no move to hold back Garrett which Maxson knew that Charon was mad as well. 

“Garrett please! Just listen to me!” Maxson shouted back. By god he didn’t want to fight with Garrett, not only moments he just got him back. 

“No! I’m done listening to you!” Garrett stalked towards Maxson, forcing him to walk backwards himself until his back legs hit the bed and he was forced to sit down and strain his neck to look up at Garrett. 

From this angle, he looked so much more powerful, so much more godlike. He screamed power and control. Maxson wasn’t sure who out of the three of them, changed the most in the years that pasted. 

“I practically raised you! I taught you all I knew and what I didn’t know Charon taught you. The Brotherhood opened their arms to both of us! Never once did I hear anything as horrible and irrespective as I hear coming from our mouth!” 

“Many things happened after you were gone! We not only lost you but our leaders as well!” Maxson fought back, his heart was pounding in his chest as he struggled with deep emotions he tried so hard to push down. 

“You mean Sarah and Elder Lyons? The two most thoughtful and caring people I have ever met in this horrible world? The ones these men and women have been taught to disrespect their name and turn their back on all the good they were doing?” Garrett asked in disbelief as he walked away from Maxson. 

“They weren’t what the Brotherhood stood for. We must protect the technology of the old world and make sure it never falls in the wrong hands. Elder Lyons had lost sight of that mission long ago when he decided to stay in the Capital Wasteland and help those people.” Maxson recited as from a textbook written for him and not his own thoughts. 

“Do you even hear yourself?!” Garrett once again shouted, his hands thrown up in frustration as he turned on his heel to stalk forward towards Maxson who was still sitting on the bed. 

“Without their help I would have died out there! Without their caring nature, countless people would be dead right now! And all you can think about is old world technology! News flash Arthur, the Old world is gone. It’s time the Brotherhood stopped living in the past!” 

“It is not that simple Garrett and you know this. Many people turned their backs on the old Elder because of his ways. Many people hate him for what he stood for. I can’t change their hearts overnight.” Maxson tried to reason, but he was getting so tired. He did not want this to turn into a fight. 

A knock on the door interpreted both men’s next action as Danse walked in the door. 

“Sir, Poe and I have returned from our mission-oh I didn’t know you had company.” Danse looked up surprised when he saw the two additional people in the room. 

“It’s alright Danse. You remember Garrett right and Charon.” Arthur gestured towards both men. Garrett with a heated stare gave Danse a quick once over before his face melted into a small smile. 

“My, my Danse you’re all grown up now.” Garrett commented with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. 

“Garrett? As in the famed vault dweller of the Capital Wastelands? You’re alive?” Danse asked in disbelief as he walked further into the room. He towered over Garrett in his shinning power armor. His smile was as bright as the sun as he took all of Garrett in. 

“You forgot to say hi to Charon Danse. Where are your manners? I thought the Brotherhood taught you better.” Garrett asked in amusement, but Maxson knew that tone. He was testing Danse and Maxson knew the moment that Danse noticed that Charon was a ghoul in the room there would be trouble. 

“Ah, I have seen to overlook him with your presence.” Danse admitted sheepishly before turning his head towards their other guest. “Charon it is a honor to meet you again-“ But the his welcomed died on his lips as he saw the towering scowling ghoul looking back at him. 

“Danse, I have known both Garrett and Charon since I was ten. Together they have taught me all that I know.” Maxson intervene before Danse screwed up the situation more than it already was. 

“Yes, of course sir.” Danse said quickly, turning his head to look at Maxson once more and based on his cold expression Maxson knew he would have some explaining to do. 

“Garrett, Poe is also a vault dweller and I am sure that he would be thrilled to meet another dweller. Why don’t you and Charon go met him. He is in the dining hall.” Danse recommended. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Garret exclaimed, a smile on his face as he started towards the door, Charon close behind him. Reaching for the door he opened it only to stop before he could step one foot outside on the room. 

“Oh, Danse.” 

“Yes?” 

“I would love to go one on one with you later today or as soon as you can. I am sure that you have learned quite a lot since the last time I saw you.” Garrett smiled such a charming smile that Danse could do nothing more than give a quick smile. 

Once the door was banged closed Danse turned his gaze on to Arthur, his expression demanding an explanation without saying any words. 

“Danse, everything is just really complicated right now.” Arthur started. 

“With all due respect sir, this Garrett could be an imposter, a synth sent to infiltrate the Brotherhood and throw you off guard.” Danse started with his skepticism, cutting off whatever Maxson had to say. 

The air in the room became no less heavy than it was with Garrett and Charon. But now it felt heavier and perhaps angrier. 

“You are out of place Paladin! I know those two and I would know if they were synth!” Maxson shouted back, standing from his spot on the bed. How dare Danse accuses him of not knowing some of the most important people in his life. 

“Sir, all I am saying is that this Garrett was assumed dead after the attack. His body was never found.” Danse tried to reason with Maxson but it was clear that Maxson was set in his ways. 

“That’s just it we never found his body. He survived and we never put much thought into it. The Brotherhood just assumed the worse and left him to die. If he wasn’t with Charon I don’t think he would be alive right now.” The feeling his gut came back as he admitted his own guilt and self-doubt in the men and women who were with him that day. 

“That is another thing Sir. Why are you allowing a ghoul on the ship? A disgusting creature like himself should not be allowed near the men and women.” So much hatred and disgust was in his voice that even Maxson was taken aback. 

But he shouldn’t have been. It was him that taught most of these men and women to have so much hate for those not considered to be human. But when he was teaching them he had never once considered Charon to be in that mix. He couldn’t have been, he wasn’t like the others. Sure, he technically was a ghoul, but the men and the women at the Citadel never once question Charon, they never once treated him any less than a soldier who fought beside him. It made Maxson wonder what had changed after the years they had left that Wasteland. 

“Charon is different from the others. I would never admit it to anyone else but you, but Charon had a hand in making the man I am today. He and Garrett taught be everything I know, from guns and hand to hand combat. Charon is a pre-war ghoul, he has over 200 years of fighting experience and Garrett has the whole Wasteland under his belt.” The fondness in his voice did not go unnoticed by Danse. 

Danse wanted to say more, but he knew it was not his place to do so. If Maxson trusted these two new men then he would hold his tongue. But he would be watching both of them carefully. 

“We should probably make sure that Garrett hasn’t given someone another broken nose.” Maxson said, breaking the tense silence as he made his way towards the door. 

“A broken nose?” Danse asked confused as he followed behind. Maxson could only laugh and shake his head as they made their way to the mess hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Garrett was still very upset when he and Charon left Maxson’s room. But he was too eager to meet another vault dweller that he pushed it down for now. As they walked he noticed how people would advert their gaze away from the two of them. The downside of a small ship, Garrett thought to himself, was that news traveled very fast. 

Before reaching the dining, hall Garrett was sure to look back and give a small smile towards Charon. 

“It is just for a bit. We have to find out if these rumors are true.” Garrett said softly, almost sad as if he didn’t want to be there in the first place. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I told you long ago that I would follow you anywhere.” Charon proclaimed. Garrett’s heart swelled with happiness and love and had to hold back the smile that threaten to break free. No matter how many Charon said those words, they never lost their meaning. 

Looking quickly around Garrett pulled Charon aside into a narrow corner before kissing the taller ghoul softly. He could feel Charon stiffen before putting his arms around his waist and bringing him closer. 

“My, my what do we have here? Two fellas making out in secret.” A deep voice interrupted their moment. 

Garrett was quick to slightly pull away from Charon. His gun ready and pointed straight between the eyes of their unwanted guest. 

“Hey now I mean no harm. I thought I saw a flash of another vault suit and I had to check it out. I didn’t mean to interrupt. But I thought it would be better if I did than a self-righteous knight.” The stranger explained with no rush. He did not flinch at all at the sight of a gun pointed at his head. And it was then that Garrett knew that they would get along. 

Putting away his gun and pulling away from Charon even more Garrett looked at the new man. The new man had a vault suit as well. It was newer looking than his own, but the man was about the same age of him. This man though, had a cleaner look about him, like he hadn’t been exposed to the harshness of the wastelands as much as others. 

His hair was a salt and pepper grey hair that was styled neatly on top of his head. Although it was flatter on his head leaving Garrett to believe that he was wearing a hat before. 

The man’s deep grey eyes were sharp and cheerful, but Garrett could still see that there was a calculating man underneath it all his warm smiles. His nose was upturn and on the smaller side with a permit looking red sunburn across his face, almost covering his freckles. Two scars graced his face as well. They looked old though and out of place. Something about this man was not right, it was like he was out of place all together. 

“My name is Poe, I’ve never seen you two before. It’s nice to meet the both of you.” The new man greeted them, hand reached out to shake Garrett’s hand and to both of their surprise, to shake Charon’s hand as well. And even though Charon made no move to shake his hand it did not unfazed the other vault dweller. 

“My name is Garrett and this is Charon. We are old friends of Maxson.” 

“Maxson has friends? I’m surprised. I thought the only friends he had was the stick up his ass.” Poe joked. Garrett couldn’t help but laugh. He laughed much harder than he thought he would, wiping away tears in his eyes after a while. 

“Trust me he wasn’t always this way. I am still trying to figure out what happened to him.” 

“You and me both. I’m trying to figure out this whole world.” 

“I know what you mean. Leaving my vault wasn’t by choice, but now when I think back on it, it was the best thing I had ever done for myself back then. And if I hadn’t I wouldn’t have met some of the most important people in my life.” Garrett smiled fondly on his past. Sure, at the time it hurt him and sometimes when he thought about it his heart would squeeze in an uncomfortable way. 

All the time he talked Poe nodded along, as he knew what he was talking about. 

“I was just waiting for Danse to show up so we could grab something to eat. You two should join me.” Poe offered pointing back towards the main dining hall. 

“Ah yes Danse. I believe that I will be going one on one with him. I would be happy if you were there to watch his ass given to him” 

Poe hummed a sure in response as they found a seat at one of the smaller tables, calling over the dining hall worker. The young man who had greeted them shook nervously as he took their order, refusing to look at either Garrett or Charon. 

When the man left, Poe placed down the paper like menu in annoyance. “I wish these men and women weren’t such bigots.” 

“They have been brainwashed since the day they joined this fraction. The men and women I once knew down in the Capital Wasteland were never like this. Sure, some were unnerved by Charon and other ghouls, but they never had this much hate for them.” 

“I know what you mean.” Poe sighed as he looked around the now almost empty room. “I’m sure you already met Danse and I don’t know if he made a comment but he is one of the worst here.” 

“Yea we met. But Arthur was sure to cut him off before he could shove his foot further up his ass.” 

Poe laughed a little at Garrett’s statement. “I’m sure it pained Danse to hold his tongue.” Poe paused as he looked down at the table, picking up the menu once more. “Danse isn’t a bad guy though. I know you have no reason to believe me but he really is a caring and compassionate guy underneath all that power armor. He means well, it’s just that this place…I can’t stand what this place has done to him.” 

“You love him.” Charon’s voice cut the tension, startling Poe. He had yet to hear the ghoul speak, his deep raspy voice threw him off. He hadn’t actually spoken to a ghoul recently. He had almost forgotten they sounded just a tad different from others. 

“Is it that obvious?” 

“Yes.” Poe jumped at that, face heating up quickly. 

“Charon!” Garrett cut in “be nice to him. It is not easy loving someone as dense as Danse.” 

“You love me.” Charon stated, unfazed.

“And sometimes I question myself why.” Garrett clearly joked with the ghoul. And if Poe were to guess the slight upturn on the ghoul’s lips was Charon’s way of smiling. Otherwise he wasn’t sure what a smile would look like on a stoic guy like him. 

Their joking was interrupted when the dining hall chef called out their orders. Garrett was quick to jump and grab the plates. The man behind the counter stopped him with a quick grab, demanding caps in return. 

“Put it on Elder Maxson’s tab. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind” Garrett charmed his way out of the man’s grasp, even throwing in a not so subtle wink towards the dumb founded man. 

Back at the table the men ate their food in silence. It wasn’t long before Danse and Maxson joined the other three men. 

Danse had forgone his power armor, something that was a rare sight indeed, in his jumpsuit he stood close to Poe. His gaze never leaving Garrett and Charon, untrusting and not even trying to hid it. It made Poe want to sigh and bang his head against the table and then bang Danse’s head against a wall. That man was so see through but yet so dense. 

“So Danse, we still up for that match. I would love to see what skills are under all that power armor.” Garrett said suggestively, making Charon roll his eyes before lightly hitting the man on the back of his head, mumbling a quiet “back off” before resuming his eating. 

“If Maxson approves than I will honor your request.” Danse said professional. With an eye roll Garrett looked to the designated man. 

“I look forward to it. We can do it later tonight and have the other soldiers and recruits observer two skill fighters. Maybe they will learn from it.” Maxson approved just as professional as Danse. 

“Perfect” Garrett could only smile at Maxson before turning his head to look at Danse. And for a moment Danse felt a shiver down his spin as he looked into the cold hard toxic eyes of Garrett.


	4. Chapter 4

The evening came too quick for Danse as he was preparing himself for the practice fight. Poe sat on his bed in Danse’s personally room, a magazine in his hands as he ideally flipped through it. Danse knew that Poe had read that guns and bullets magazine countless times but he could not focus on that. 

“You spoke to him for a bit today. What do you think of him?” Danse asked, trying to get a better sense of the “enemy”. Because knowledge was power, and the more he knew about the enemy, even if it was just the slightest bit, the better chance he had taken them on. 

“You’re going to get your ass kicked.” Poe said nonchalantly as he continued to flip through the old magazine. 

“Really Poe?” 

“What? You asked me what I thought of them and I think that you are going to get your ass handed to yourself.” 

“Can you just-Give me that!” Danse grabbed the magazine away from Poe, ignoring the small “hey” as Poe protest the other man’s violence. 

“I need to know something about him! Anything that will help me understand how to possibly win this.” Pacing around the room Danse wanted to rip his hair out of his head. Even going against super mutants, he had a sense of what they were going to do. They were all predictable, even raiders were easy to read. But Garrett, he couldn’t get a read on him. 

“Danse sit down. You are making me dizzy from this pacing.” Poe patted the spot next to him on the bed. 

With a frustrated sigh Danse dramatically turn on his heel once more before plopping himself on the bed. “I can’t get a read on him. He shouldn’t be this hard to understand. I knew this man when I was younger. But I can’t remember anything about him.” 

“Well Maxson said he was taught by Garrett and Charon. And you’ve fought Maxson before. Maybe try to remember what he does and maybe it will be similar to the way Garrett fights.” Poe offered, patting his hand against Danse’s back. 

“Don’t even mentioned that monster’s name. He shouldn’t even be on this ship.” Danse didn’t even need to say the man’s name for Poe to know that he was talking about Charon.

“Danse please, can we not do this today.” Poe pleaded, pulling his hand away from Danse placing both of them in his lap, still looking at Danse. 

“I’m sorry. I know we don’t see eye to eye with this. I just don’t understand how Maxson could hate ghoul’s this whole time when he was taught by one. I don’t know if I would be the same way.” 

“And this is why you are different from Maxson. You’re right. Maxson’s behavior towards ghouls is strange and out of place. But all we can do now is move past it. Maybe one day we will learn what really happened.” Poe reassured Danse before standing up from the bed,

“Now come on we have a fight to do and I have no doubt that every man and woman is waiting to watch the fight of the night.” Poe smacked Danse’s back in a reassuring way before making his way towards the door. 

“You still thinking I will get my ass kicked?” Danse asked with a slight chuckle. He was feeling much better after talking to Poe. 

“Oh, most defiantly. We didn’t see it, but he apparently attacked a big bear like knight. His nose isn’t going to heal straight the doctor said. And that was just one punch. Can’t imagine what he will be able to do without Maxson holding him back.” 

“Thanks Poe. Thanks for that vote of confidence.”


	5. Chapter 5

The fight was to be taken place on the airport ground. Solid ground, as Garrett had requested, saying it was even territory since he never had to fight on top of a floating ship before. And even though Maxson assured him that it wasn’t any different than the ground Garrett wasn’t having any of it. 

Everybody was already on the ground, every man, woman, and child who could avoid their duties for the time being were standing idly around what was now Danse’s and Garrett’s fighting ring. 

Maxson was standing by Garrett’s side, his face indifferent, not giving away any of his emotions. Beside Garrett on his other side was Charon who too had the same expressionless look as Maxson. It wasn’t someone untrained would have noticed, but to Danse it was a big red flag off in his head. 

Poe was beside him the whole way as they made their way to the make shift fighting ring. It wasn’t anything special, just a roped off area that was to keep Danse and Garrett in and others out. 

What felt like forever, Danse finally made it to the center ring. Ignoring everything else he looked down at Garrett. Even though Danse was out of his power armor he was still had a good couple of inches on the shorter man. Even standing besides Maxson, who was known to be on the shorter end, Garrett was still trying to keep up with height. Danse knew better though to doubt the man’s ability based on his height. He knew from experience that sometimes it was the shorter ones were the ones you had to watch out for. 

What threw off Danse was that Garrett had rolled down his vault suit so that the top part of it was tied around his waist, leaving only an off-white tank top underneath. Danse was surprise to see how well developed me man’s upper body really was. He must not have noticed before to see just how much his suit must have been straining on his upper body. Scars also covered the man’s upper body. But these scars, they were more like burn marks. It was if someone had thrown the poor man in a fire and left him to burn and die but the man had been to stubborn to die. 

Danse too was wearing a jumpsuit, but while his was the Brotherhood’s standards uniform it was much cleaner than Garrett’s and even some of the other soldiers. He liked things neat and clean. And while Garrett looked readier for a fight, Danse looked like he was ready for some shore leave. 

It was time to start the fight as they stood right in front of each other. Maxson coming to stand in front of them ready to list off the rules. 

“This will be a good clean fight. No guns allowed. And no outside help.” Maxson ordered more than stated. Garrett simply nodded, his intense gaze never once leaving Danse’s eyes. “Any questions?”

“Wait Sir.” Danse said before Maxson could walk away. “Garrett is wearing a Pipboy. Shouldn’t he remove that before a fight?” 

“What? You’re afraid I’ll pull out my maps and beat you that way? Or how about my vitals. Got check those constantly. Don’t I Charon?” Garrett teased, throwing a smile back at the ghoul. Charon in response only shook his head in annoyance. 

“I don’t see how that would be an issue, other than getting hit by it, but if Garrett wishes to fight without it, it is his call.” Maxson said, shrugging his shoulders. He didn’t see what the big deal was, he had seen Garrett fight without it countless times. And he has seen Poe fight with one with Danse all the time. 

“Oh, I don’t mind. If it will put the Paladin’s mind at ease I can take it off.” Garrett shrugged before carefully taking it off. Once it was off instead of handing it to Maxson’s awaiting hand he turned around and handed it to Charon. 

Danse couldn’t hear them, but he could see that Garrett and Charon were exchanging words with each other, so softly that Danse wasn’t even sure they could have heard each other. Finally, Garrett walked away from Charon, but not before sending the ghoul a wink his way and a big smile. 

“Anything else Paladin? Want to make sure I’m not hiding a gun in my pants. Maybe you’ll want to check. Don’t worry Charon isn’t the jealous type, well much.” Garrett openly flirted. His voice so sultry that Danse wasn’t sure if the man was serious or not. He felt his face get hotter within seconds. 

“But don’t worry.” Garrett whispered, getting close enough where he was leaning heavily on the other man. His breath hot on his ear as Garrett stood on his tip toes to reach his ears. “I know you have another dweller to meet your needs.” 

Pulling away he left Danse in a daze. Maxson had to yell his name a few times before Danse could shake off these new feeling. While Maxson was listing off rules again Danse let his head turn until he saw Poe. 

Poe who had taken a spot right next to the ghoul. Who was smiling and laughing at whatever he had said to Charon, whether or not it was funny was lost on Danse as Charon made no motion to even acknowledging him. 

Something inside Danse’s chest ached at the sight. Poe’s attention should be on him and only him. Not some filthy ghoul. 

“Ready men?” Maxson asked, jolting Danse from his inter struggles. 

“Yes sir!” 

“Sure Arthur” 

“Go!” 

At the sound of his voice Garrett disappeared from sight. 

“Wait-what the-“Danse looked around confused. Was he dreaming? Did someone slip him jet or another drug before the match? It wasn’t possible. 

“You should be prepared for anything Danse.” Garrett’s voice floated behind him. With a wild punch Danse turned around to the sound of Garrett’s voice.   
But his fist was caught easily by the shorter man who appeared out of thin air. Garrett’s smile was wicked and harsh as with Danse’s hand still in his brought up his leg to kick the man in the stomach, letting go of his hand just at the right moment. Sending Danse flying backwards. He was able to stop himself from landing on his ass. 

Danse was panicking. He was hoping that he fought in some way like Maxson. But this man, as he stalked forward towards Danse like the predator he was, was nothing like Maxson in the slightest. Who was this man? 

Garrett’s hand flew up ready to punch Danse in the face. Danse barely had enough time to block the punch before another hit was coming in. His attacks were fast and seemingly invisible, Danse had no moment to collect his thoughts, let alone counterattack the man’s on slaughter. 

Finally, Garrett backed off. Smirking he stopped his attacks and backed away from Danse. Never once turning his back and always on his toes he watched and waited for Danse to make a move.   
Sweat fell down Danse’s face as his arms were throbbing from his constant blocks. His heart pounding in his chest. Never before had he felt this vulnerable. His usually method was to attack with his trusted laser rifle, but hand to hand combat, well that was more Poe’s speed. As it was Garrett’s apparently. 

It hit him there. “You tricked me.” Danse huffed out as he gathered his bearing for another attack. 

Garrett was quick to strike again. Danse blocked the attack but he forgot about his legs. His legs were then kicked out from under him as Garrett ducked away from Danse’s own punch.   
He landed hard on his back, his head spinning as he just barely rolled out of the way from Garrett’s on coming foot. Rolling away and then jumping to stand he faced Garrett once more. 

“I did no such thing.” Garrett teased as he watched Danse roll himself up. “It is not my fault that I could tell that this was your weakness.” He disappeared again, Danse looked around wildly, his arms up and knees bent, ready for another attack. 

“How did you figure that out?” Danse asked to seemingly no one. 

“Because” Garrett quickly jabbed the man in the side of his body, a sharp pain ran through him as Danse collapsed on his knees holding his side. Garrett appearing right in front of him. “it is Maxson’s weakness too.” Another quick jab to a weak spot between his shoulder and next sent him gasping for air, holding his neck as he bent over. His head on the now cold asphalt below him.   
Sweat rolled down in waves as he caught his breath. His lungs burning as he gulped huge breaths. His face a bright red as he looked up at Garrett, only to be met with a sharp knife in between his eyes. 

“That’s cheating.” Danse could only huff out. 

“Maxson only said no guns. And you were the one who didn’t want to check me for weapons.” He said smugly before putting his knife away. Danse’s eyes followed towards the hidden leather strap on the outside of Garrett’s waist just barely out of sight as it hugged his hip tightly. It all made sense now, his attire, he didn’t do it for anything other than a quick access to his weapon. 

Danse was beating himself up for not noticing the small things. Garrett thrusted his hand out in front of Danse. And with what little dignity he had left, Danse grabbed his hand and let the smaller man help him to his feet. 

It was in the dying sunlight that he saw the glow of small implant like material on his wrist, the wrist that would have had the Pipboy covering it. It was a stealth boy, one that had been surgically implanted into his body. The man had outsmarted him. 

The crowd around him was silent as he stood up. Looking around the men and women who came to watch he saw how their expressions were those of shock. The tension was in the air as they had no way to make sense of what they just saw. No one had ever defeated Danse before. He was the perfect solider in every way. There was no way someone could. Yet in walked a man from their Elder’s past, who without even broke much a sweat, had knocked the man off his feet. It made them scared of just who they were dealing with. 

Maxson broke the tense silence. “Our winner today is Garrett.” Maxson said proudly as he clamped a hand said man’s shoulder. Danse watched as Garrett tensed up, it went unnoticed by Maxson himself and possibly many others. 

“Thank you, Arthur.” Garrett said politely as he looked around at the rest of the men and women, all still too shock to say anything. 

“I told you that you would get your ass kicked.” Poe appeared from nowhere beside Danse, causing him to jump. Looking down at Poe he only saw a kind and caring smile. There was only pride in his grey eyes. “Come on we should go check you out for any injures.” Poe suggested as he led Danse away from the shell-shocked crowd. 

As they walked away he looked back only just once to see Garrett, Charon by his side with a hand on his shoulder, as Maxson sang his praise to everyone around them. And what Danse thought he would see happiness and pride, he only saw an undeniable sadness in his toxic green eyes. His vault suit had been rolled back up, his scars now hidden, but something told him that those scars weren’t only on the surface.


	6. Chapter 6

Danse laid in his bed. His eyes shut and his breathing even as he laid there trying to sleep. Poe sat at his desk, flipping through some reports. Opening one of his eyes just slightly he saw the deep frown that rested on his face. He looked so much more tired than hours before. His hand running through his hair as he sighed again looking at the papers in front of him. 

“Must have been Minutemen reports then.” Danse thought to himself. There were no other reports that would get the older man worked up like this. While Danse knew when they were here the Brotherhood was the most important thing, outside of these walls, the Minutemen had Poe’s full attention. 

There was another secret that Poe was hiding from him. He knew it had to do with the synths that ran free around the Commonwealth. But they had fought about it countless time. Each time left a bitter feeling in his mouth and it ended up with Danse apologizing to the man about his actions. He might not agree with what Poe was doing, but he promised himself that he would support the man no matter what. 

Poe did not notice that Danse was waking up as he flipped through his reports and Danse was about to make it known before he heard a knock on the door. Poe jumped from his spot, causing Danse to shut his eyes once more. He knew that Poe must have looked back at him, checking to make sure that he was still asleep. 

“Hey, sorry to come over so late.” Danse heard Garrett apologized. 

“No, it’s alright. Come in both of you.” Poe responded. Danse knew that the ghoul was with them as well. Now he really had to stay still. 

“Is that alright? Is he asleep?” Poe asked, his voice unsure, he must have not moved from his spot at the door. 

“It’s alright. Danse sleeps like a rock. It would take a lot to wake him up. Come in. You can sit here.” Danse had to stop himself from snorting at Poe’s statement, it wasn’t the first time he heard Poe say that about his sleeping habits. But that man was another extreme, that man woke up at the slightest sound possible. 

“Thank you.” Danse heard a chair scrap against the floor, but only one. Garrett must have sat and Charon must have been standing somewhere impossibly close near Garrett. 

“We have to make this quick but I need you to take Charon with you the next time leave this place.” Garrett said rushed. 

What, that didn’t make any sense to Danse. Why would he need to do that? He highly doubted that Charon would agree with this. 

“Of course he can. But might I ask why?” Poe asked concerned. 

“I don’t trust anyone here. Charon can’t be with me all the time. I don’t want to imagine what they might try and do to him.” Garrett’s voice broke a little at the end. It hurt Danse just the tiniest bit. 

“And I told you I could watch after myself. You are my top priority. I cannot leave your side. Not with these people. Who knows what they will to do to you.” Charon’s voice was deep and Danse swore he sounded just the tiniest bit angry, like this wasn’t the first time they had this conversation. 

“It is not a matter of if you can protect yourself. The people here won’t dare to touch me. Maxson has made sure of that. But there is nothing stopping a crazed man from pulling out a gun and shooting you!” The chair pushed back and landed on the floor with a high pitch ring as Garrett shouted heatedly back. 

“Please Charon. I can’t live without you. And as much as it pains me, you will be safer out there in the Commonwealth than in a secure building with these monsters.” Garrett’s voice broke. Danse didn’t need to see Garrett to know that the man was crying. The voice wavered as he breathed out the softest “I love you”. 

“And what about me? How do you think I feel knowing I won’t be here to protect you from these monsters? You did not see how those men and women watched you. You didn’t hear the comments. I can’t leave you in the lion’s den.” Charon voice was much angrier now, like he was just barely holding in his frustration and anger. 

“I can handle myself and Maxson- “ 

“I don’t trust Maxson any more than the next man on this ship.” Charon cut him off. Hate lanced in his voice. 

“I know, but we have to do this. We have to find out if it’s true. So many people are relying on us.” Garrett’s voice was soft and caring. “You leave at dawn correct?” 

“Yes, Danse is staying here for some reports and I am making my way back to my main settlement to get a follow up report on a matter I am taking care of.” Poe answered. 

“Good. Charon will fill you in on what’s going on. I’ll make sure that Charon is there and ready to go. Goodnight” Garrett whispered his thanks. The door shutting softly behind them. 

“You can get up now.” Poe’s voice surprised him. Opening both of his eyes and sitting up he looked at Poe. 

“How did you- “ 

“Know? Come on give me some more created than that. We have been traveling together for how long? I think I know when you are pretending to be sleeping?” 

“Then why did you tell them otherwise?” Danse asked confused as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed so he was now sitting upright and looking at Poe. 

“You needed to hear what they had to say as much as I needed to.” 

“But why? All they talked about was their distrust about the Brotherhood.” 

“You are still so blind to what the Brotherhood actually is.” Poe said sadly as he sat back in his spot, picking up his forgotten report. 

“The Brotherhood is- “

“You don’t understand Danse. Maybe one day you will.” 

“Poe, please just tell me what is going on.” Danse pleaded with the man. Poe looked up from his reports before sighing again, placing down the reports. They weren’t going to be looked at for the rest of the night. 

“You heard them, right? You heard the fear in Garrett’s voice? But you didn’t see the heartbreak on his face as he had to talk about sending Charon away. And despite what I thought originally, Charon really does care for Garrett.” Poe’s own voice breaking softly. 

“How could those two love each other like that? Charon is a ghoul.” Danse was so conflicted. He never thought that a ghoul couldn’t love. What a silly thought that was though. Despite their outsides, they still had feelings just like the rest of them. But then why did it hurt to think of them as anything less than trash? 

“Love knows no bounds. Maybe one day you’ll see that.”


	7. Chapter 7

Charon left with Poe at dawn, the only two people to see it was Danse and Garrett. The sun was just breaking and the birds were singing their song in the crisp morning. The sounds of waves hitting the shore was the only other sound that could be heard. 

Charon and Garrett were a few feet from Danse and Poe. Danse could see them whispering each other so softly. Charon still looked angry as Garrett tried to explain his reasoning again. Charon looked as if it hurt to nod to what Garrett was telling him and when it was finally done he did not hold back as he grabbed Garrett’s face and pulled him into a quick heated kiss, not afraid of the reaction he might get from anyone who might look on. 

Danse shouldn’t have been so shocked when he saw them, but it was just plain wrong in his mind. But then again, they were doing nothing wrong. When he looked at Poe he saw the vault dweller smile, it was filled with so much warmth and happiness. The kind you give when witnessing pure love. Danse was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Charon came and stood in front of him. 

“I don’t trust you.” Charon started, his deep raspy voice startling Danse. With a deep frown, he looked just the tiniest bit up towards the taller ghoul. Crossing his arms, he said nothing as he waited for Charon to continue. Or not, maybe he just felt like stating the facts. 

“I don’t trust you, but I don’t trust the rest of your Brotherhood even more.” Charon sighed, a grimace on his face as if the next part was hurting him to even think it. “I know an honorable solider when I see one, I use to be one.” That news surprised Danse as he felt his anger slip away as his eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “I need you to watch Garrett. I know he can watch over himself, but he needs someone to keep him in line at times. I know you hate me and my kind but I am asking you from one solider to another that you will protect Garrett and I’ll watch over Poe just as you would.” 

“I-I don’t know what to say.” Danse was tongued tied. Here was a ghoul asking for his help. Most of his kind would rather shoot him than ask for help and he was sure that days before he might have done the same thing. But something was off about this request, it was almost like Charon was trying to tell him something important with his simply request. 

“Say that you will watch over him and I can live here with some peace of mind.” Charon said looking straight into Danse’s eyes, waiting for a respond. 

“I will watch over him you have my word as a solider, if that means anything to you. I won’t let any harm come to him.” The sincerity in his voice could not be faked as he held out his hand without thinking. Charon was heisted as he put his hand in the others. With a quick handshake, their agreement was sealed. 

“One more thing.” Charon as he pulled his hand away from Danse, who found that he wasn’t as disgusted as he thought he would be with touching the ghoul. 

“Yes?” 

“Never let Maxson be alone with Garrett.” His expression stoic as the day he met him, the distrust towards the Elder clear in his eyes. 

“I don’t see why. Maxson would never let harm come his way. He would rather kill himself.” Danse asked confused, from what he saw yesterday and from what he even heard from the man himself he doubt that Maxson would ever let anyone lay a finger on said man. 

“Maxson is one that has gotten his way his whole life. What he doesn’t have and wants he takes. I’m afraid his admiration for Garrett has turned into an obsession.” Charon explained “If you don’t believe me, watch the way Maxson acts and behaves around him. But please, don’t leave Maxson alone with him.” Charon cut him off in his dispute. 

With nothing else to say Charon walked back over to Garrett who was happily chatting away with Poe. With a slight touch on his arm, Poe’s attention was solely on Charon. With one last kiss Charon pulled away from Garrett and made for the exit of the airport. Poe not too far behind as he turned around and sent a quick wave towards Danse, who felt himself without much thought giving a wave back towards the man. 

He watched them until they couldn’t be seen anymore. Glancing down he saw that Garrett was standing awfully close to Danse, as if he was afraid from leaving the taller man’s side. When Garrett realized that Danse was looking at him with a questioning look Garrett’s face flushed as he quickly took a step back from the armored man. 

“Sorry, I’m not use to not standing really close to someone.” Garrett blush became even redder as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, looking anywhere but Danse. 

“It is alright. You can stand as close as you want. Poe is the same in some ways. I won’t mind.” Danse reassured the man. Garrett gave a relieved sigh as he took the step back towards Danse, not looking at him, his blush still on his face. 

“Right, well we should go get some breakfast, I think the mess hall is open now.” Danse suggested. Garrett was quick to nod walking towards the lone vertibird on the ground. Danse could only watch him, only a few steps behind, but Garrett seemed a lot more nervous without Charon nearby. All the confidence he saw from the man yesterday was gone. Danse felt worry pool deep in his stomach as he thought of what might come in the next few days.


	8. Chapter 8

The past few days went by with ease. If by ease Danse meant that he felt eyes on the back of his head whenever he went anywhere on the Prydwen. He supposed it had nothing to do with the vault dweller that seemed to follow him everywhere. Garrett followed him everywhere, to the mess hall, to the armory, he even tried to come with him into a meeting with some of the other generals. The look on his face when Danse told him that he could not in fact come in and listen on to meeting was one of utter betrayal and hurt. So much so that Danse caved in and allowed the man to come in, if and only if he just sat in the back of the room and didn’t say a single word. Course that was too much to ask because as soon as one of the generals said something that Garrett deemed as stupid or pointless he spoke his mind about it. The shy man that Danse had grown accustom to over the past few days was out the window and in his place stood a brash man that spoke his mind no matter who he pissed off. 

"There’s some valuable tech in this factory. But it is swarmed with raiders. A front assault with a few men should be enough-" One of the general’s said as he pointed to the crude map of the common wealth they had. 

“Well that will just get all your good men killed.” Garrett interrupted the man as he fiddled with his Pip-Boy, not even bothering to look at the general who looked as if he was about to pop a blood vessel from the interruption of his plans. 

“Just who the hell let you in here? Paladin Danse I expect an explanation immediately” The general huffed as he snapped his gaze from Garrett, glaring down at the taller man in his power armor. 

“I invited myself sir” Garrett smiled as he stood up from his spot, the spot he was not supposed to move from till the end of the meeting, his smile was sarcastic as he drew out the way sir in way that mocked the older man. He swayed over the map around the make shift war table. The other members in the room parted for him, speechless as they looked at the vault dweller. 

“This factory here.” Garrett said as he plopped his finger on the map, everyone was drawn into the map some even getting closer to Garrett, leaning over his shoulder. “If this factory is like anything they are in the Capital then they have multiple layers, with many upper open areas. Perfect place for raiders to snipe you from the roof. And see you coming for miles away.” Garrett explained please with himself as the others in the room mumbled to each other, nodding as they agreed with the man. 

“Raiders aren’t smart enough to think of something like that. They are too busy getting high and drunk in there.” The general said smuggling as though he pointed out a hole in his explanation. “Front assault will still work. And if we go late at night then we should be able to catch them off guard.” The general pushed his way through his fellows almost slapping away Garrett’s hand as he looked down at the map again. 

Garrett huffed in annoyance. “The raiders aren’t as stupid as you think. Yes, they couldn’t attack the Brotherhood or any other well forfeited settlement. But as-wait was your name again?” Garrett asked one of the younger chief pilots in the room who stood the closest to Garrett. 

“Uh, Robertson sir.” The man stuttered, a blush forming on his face as the vault dweller smiled at him quickly. 

“Right, as Robertson said earlier, scouting and flybys have shown that the raiders have been holed up there for almost 5 months. Right Robert?” Garrett more demanded than asked, a warm smile on his face as to encourage the man to tell him what he wanted to hear. 

“6 months actually and that’s since we started watching that area.” Robertson beamed at his new shorten nickname. 

“Thank you.” Another smile and another blush before Garrett turned back to the general. Who by now was turning red as well, but not from admiration. Danse watched as the man squirm to keep himself under control. A vein pulsed from his thick neck as sweat rolled down from beneath his large hat. 

“If those raiders have been able to hold that factory and that town surrounding it. Then you bet your ass that those raiders are organized enough to know the inside out of that building and they know that the best place to watch for people to prey on is on top of that fucking roof. Sending your men through the front door would be suicide for your men.” Garrett thumbed his hand on the map as he got angrier and angrier at the general who by now was also starting to get very angry as well. His face a deep red as he leaned forward to try and get into the Dweller’s face, even with the table in between them. 

The other leaders in the room also nodded in encouragement to Garrett’s plan. As they ignored the two hot headed men in the room to look down at their data and the map. 

“If we can’t go through the front where else would we go through.” The general asked through clenched teeth, digging his nails into his arm as to almost stop himself from strangling the man. 

“There’s probably a basement of some sorts or something.” Garrett shrugged in indifference as if he didn’t see the general was two seconds away from jumping across the table to strangle him. 

“You just assume that there is a basement!” The general had finally lost it as the other men backed away from Garrett, who still looked uncaring. The tension that had built up in the room had finally burst as the general reached across the table to grab hold of Garrett’s suit. 

“You know nothing of this area! You don’t know anything of what we have to do in order to keep this place from falling apart. And you just come in here and assume there’s a basement!” The general screamed, his hold on Garrett’s suit became tighter as he started to shake the man. 

Garrett’s face was no longer uncaring as he gripped the general’s wrist in a crushing hold. Making the general squawk out in pain, but the old man’s stubbornness made it so he did not let go. 

“I once fought through a whole building of super mutants with only a dog as support to save a couple of men and women trapped inside. I didn’t have the luxury of planning out the assault like you did. The only thing I had to go off of was there might be a basement.” Garrett hissed out as he forced the general to let go of his shirt. The general almost screamed as he pulled his sore wrist away only to have the favor returned as Garrett grabbed the front of his uniform with such a force that it his oversized hat fell off his head, reveling a bald spot. 

He pulled him up closer till there was barely an inch in between them. “So yes, I assume there is a basement or something similar. These raiders are smart but not that smart.” He hissed as he pushed the man away from him, sending him crashing into the chairs that the men once sat in at the start of what supposed to be a peaceful meeting. 

“Take my advice and your men should have no trouble. Take his advice and you’ll have a blood bath and you’ll never be able to retrieve the bodies without joining their corpse.” Garrett advised before he marched out of the room, ripping back the door before letting it slam behind him. Danse watched in amazement. Where had that man been hiding away all this time? 

“General?” one of the head scribes questioned the man’s wellbeing as the general composed himself once more. 

“Prepare the men for a frontal assault.” The general said stubbornly as he placed the hat back on top of his head. 

“But what the dweller said was true-“ Robertson started. 

“I am your leader here not that bastard. I know what is best! I know the lay of the land better than some dweller who hasn’t been above ground for more than 10 years! I am your commander and I what I say goes. So, prepare your men for the assault we leave tomorrow at noon! Dismissed!” The general screamed at his men. And while they looked like they wanted to fight the man, they all instead saluted the man before yelling a “yes sir!” before leaving to prepare for the assault. 

Soon the only ones left in the room were Danse and the general. Danse knew he had no right to question the higher ups, but he knew that the general was acting on emotion and pride rather than what actually was best. 

“General, with all due respect sir Garrett has a point. A frontal assault would be deadly.” Danse tried to start but was quickly shut down. 

“Paladin I never want to see that boy in one of these meetings again. I don’t like him questioning my authority and I won’t allow him to encourage the others in doing so. Do I make myself clear?” The general demanded, his face still red. 

“Sir.” Danse saluted as he walked out of the room. Once he was out the door and he let the door slam as well he saw that Garrett was across the hallway, looking as peeved as Danse felt. 

“Get your gear ready.” Was all Garrett said before he pushed himself off the wall. Walking down the hall with his shoulders thrown back as he walked with purpose away from a confused Danse. His inner solider told him to deny that request, he shouldn’t go against his superior’s orders. But his heart told him that whatever Garrett was planning was the right thing to do. 

 

Once Danse had collected everything he needed, without looking too suspicions he walked back from the armory to the mess hall. In the mess hall, he saw Garrett speaking with Robertson at one of the back tables. And the way that Garett was leaning in with his hand carefully running up and down the chief pilot’s arm and the way that said pilot looked so flushed in the face, Danse knew he was up to something. 

Danse slowly walked over to the back table, neither one of them taking any notice of the armored man. And as Danse got closer he could hear just what Garrett was planning. 

“You know it’s the right thing to do. So why don’t you just show me where tomorrow’s pilot stashes his water container.” Garrett asked sweetly as he let his hand wander up and down Robertson’s arm. 

“I-I don’t know Garrett-I mean sir!” Robertson gulped as he felt the feather like touches up and down his arm. The room was getting so much hotter than it was before. 

“Call me Garrett. And please, I need a strong pilot to take me “sightseeing” tonight.” Garrett purred as his hand stopped right on top of the pilot’s. 

“I-I sir I don’t-“ Garrett cut him off as he leaned far over the table, as he moved his face to slide past the man’s, his lips barely touching the pilot’s as they rest just below the other’s left ear. 

“I told you call me Garrett. I rather you scream out my name later than ‘sir’.” Garrett whispered hotly into the pilot’s ear as he slightly let his tongue lick Robertson’s ear, a small whimper escaped the man’s lips before he shot himself up. 

“Right-right this way.” Robertson stammered out, his face flushed pink as his legs wobbled as he hurriedly went out the mess hall. Garrett close behind as he sent a smirk towards Danse. 

Danse couldn’t move. His body was shaking as he felt heat pool deep in his stomach. He would have stayed their standing like an idiot if it wasn’t for Maxson entering the mess hall. 

“Danse you alright there?” Maxson asked concerned as he placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, waking up Danse from his daze. 

“Ah Arthur, yes perfect. Just waiting for Garrett.” Danse explained rushed as he wiled the wild thoughts going on his mind what Garrett could possibly be doing as they stood there waiting. 

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time together. Is there something I should know Danse?” Arthur asked, folding his arms raising an eyebrow as he waited for an answer. And while he looked amused Danse knew better than to believe the mask that he wore. 

“N-no sir. We, well you see.” Danse lost for words as he tried to explain that the reason he was watching Garrett so closely had more to do with a promise than his own feelings. But he couldn’t find those words so he instead struggled with words for a moment or two. 

“Arthur fancy meeting you here!” Garrett popped from behind Danse. Saving Danse from any further awkward situation. 

“Garrett and Robertson? What are you two up to?” Maxson asked, his frown deepening. 

Damn Danse thought as he swung his head around, well as fast as he could in his power armor. Garrett must look like a mess right now. They were gone long enough to do something, but not long enough to clean themselves up. But when Danse looked over Garrett he looked the same as before. His vault suit wrinkled as always, but not out of place, and his leather armor was strapped on perfectly over top of it. No way he had done anything. Even Robertson, who was only moments ago a blushing fool was a picture of perfect pilot. His uniform perfectly cleaned and pressed, his hat tucked under his arm, like he was getting ready for a flight. Which Danse guessed they were. 

“Garrett, Sir I will go prepare the plane. If you excuse me.” Robertson saluted them as he moved around Garrett and Danse, but not without slightly touching Garrett’s butt. Danse looked down at Garrett and a small smirk on his face made Danse confirm he saw what he saw. 

“Plane? Just where are you going?” Maxson asked. His frown deepening like he was afraid of what would happen if Garrett so much lifted one toe off the base. 

“Well I didn’t get much of a chance to see the sights in that two second flight it takes to get to the ground and here. So Danse and Robertson promised me a tour of the Commonwealth.” Garrett explained a smile on his face. 

“It is not safe.” Maxson tried to argue. But even Danse knew that was a blatant lie to keep the man here. And if Danse knew than Garrett really knew. 

The smile faded from Garrett’s face as he rolled his eyes and walked towards Maxson. Placing on hand on the taller one’s shoulder he gave it a slight squeeze. 

“Arthur, I am going sightseeing. Danse will be with me and I promise we shall not leave the plane to put one toe on the ground. And Robertson is one of your chief pilots. We are in good hands. We should see you only in a few hours. Alright?” Garrett assured him, much like a parent would when they had to leave their children for a few hours. Only this child as a full-grown man, who may or may not want to do naughty things to them. Danse wasn’t really sure anymore what kind of relationship Maxson pictured in his head when it came to Garrett. 

“Fine, you’re right. It’s not right for me to deny you a tour. But Garrett, next time let me come with you. I can’t now because we have a meeting about tomorrow’s assault tomorrow. So, please be safe.” Maxson smiled as he agreed to let Garrett go. Garrett squealed as he pulled the younger man into a quick hug before he raced off towards the exit. 

Maxson watched him with a fond smile before it fell as he turned to Danse. 

“I trust that you will make sure he stays safe.” Maxson ordered. 

“You need to give Garrett more credit Sir.” Danse said even though he nodded to his Elder’s request. 

“Thank you Danse. Now go before he gets himself into some trouble.” Maxson said as he patted Danse’s armor covered shoulder once more before he walked back towards the meeting room. 

Danse smiled slightly, because there was no way they wouldn’t get caught up into trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

When Danse reached the vertibird Garrett was already sitting shotgun next to Robertson as he explained how the machine worked. He was all professional much like he was moments ago, but Danse could see that it was slowly crumbling as Garrett was leaning over him looking at all the buttons and blinking lights. Danse could only sigh in what was almost fondness as he lifted himself into the machine as well. 

“Great now that we are all here let’s go to that factory!” Garrett cheered as Robertson laughed as he pulled off from the platform. Danse took position at the large mounted gun, he didn’t think they would need to use it, but one would never know when the need would rise. 

As they flew across the Commonwealth, Robertson did in fact start giving Garrett a tour. Danse even chimed in every now and then, pointing out certain buildings that he had explored with Poe, even telling funny stories, earning a laugh from the two in the front. The flight seemed so light hearted and carefree, not like most of his trips. Most of the time they were filled with silence and the barking of orders. But this laughter and easy-going banter going between the three of them was something different, something nice. 

But the light heart trip didn’t last for long. Soon they reached the outskirts of the town and Robertson was forced to land them before they were spotted by the raiders. Even in the dying light of day the vertibird stood out against the darken skies. 

“Right, ok Robert I need you to go one of Poe’s settlement’s. Stay there for a good 3 or so hours before coming back here. If we aren’t either at this spot or at the front door or you can’t see us battling like the epic men that we are on the roof of that building then come back in two hours. If by that time we haven’t come back out, well then flee, cause telling Maxson would be a death sentence.” Garrett explained causally. 

Robertson looked rightly nervous as he nodded along to what he was being told. Danse wasn’t sure about this plan as well. But it was the best they had and Poe has had worse plans before and they seemed to work out, for the most part anyways. 

“But wait!” Robertson called out as Garrett eased himself out of the copilot chair. “How will the settlement not know to shoot me on sight?” Robertson asked nervously. Danse nodded as well. They weren’t the most liked bunch of people and they didn’t want to scare some poor settler. 

“Oh, yea I forgot about that!” Garrett exclaimed as he brought his body back into the plane fully before he pulled out his maps on his Pip-Boy. “You see this little spot right here. I put a little house marker and everything?” Garrett asked as he let Robertson grab his arm gently too look at the map. 

“The settlement is the middle of a swap.” Robertson noted out loud. “Why is there one there?” He asked confused. 

“It’s not there yet. Poe told me about it before he left. There is no one there, but it is cleared out. There is even a make shift shelter and everything. Land there and stay there for a few good hours and then come back. And be safe please.” Garrett told the pilot as he reached out to brush his thumb against the other’s check softly. The pilot’s face quickly flushed pink as he nodded. 

“Good man.” Garrett said quickly as he leaned over to give the slightest peak on the pilot’s cheek and for a moment Danse swore he saw a flash of slightly yellowed paper exchange hands from Garrett and Robertson’s. Garrett jumped out of the vetribird with as much grace as Dogmeat, stumbling and all. Danse followed suit as he jumped out, much more graceful than Garrett, the ground shaking below him for a second. 

Danse watched as the still pink pilot lifted off the ground before flying away, all while Garrett waved goodbye to the pilot. Once he was gone from sight Garrett let his hand drop. 

“Ok sweet talk time is done. Let’s go find that basement entrance or something.” Garrett smiled as he all but skipped towards the factory. 

“Wait, I’m confused.” Danse started as he thudded behind Garrett. 

“About what? The plan is pretty straight forward.” Garrett asked as he continued to walk ahead. 

“Aren’t you and Charon, you know-“ Danse didn’t know how to put it, but by his hand motions Garrett must have caught up as his smile became brighter. 

“Oh, you mean that stuff with Robertson?” Garrett asked, Danse could only nod. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Besides he has seen all of that before. He just rolls his eyes at me.” Garrett quickly smiled up at Danse before focusing his attention on the scene around them.

Danse could only roll his eyes as well. It seemed that him and Poe had another thing in common. And while Garrett seemed to be more open about his flirting, Poe was much subtler and almost sensual. Not that Danse had watched it or anything. And it was not like he wanted to punch the other guy when Poe spoke to them. Because that would be ridiculous and unprofessional. Or at least that’s what Danse kept trying to tell himself as he followed the other vault dweller. 

 

They found, more like stumbled on in Danse’s opinion, a drain that was large enough for a human to move through in and out comfortable, or a giant mirelurk, which everyone they found first. Going off on Garrett’s blind faith they walked into the drain pipe. It was a seemingly harmless trip and according to Garrett they were going the right way, something about the air becoming less fresh. Danse was pretty sure that the man was making it up as they went along, not like Poe. 

Danse found himself thinking a lot of Poe in these past few days. Maybe it was the vault suit or the complete dislike for an authority figure that wasn’t their own that made them seem alike. They both also preferred to flight one-on-one. While Garrett had off handily commented that it was because ammo wasn’t cheap but his fist and a sharp knife were, was his reason for it. Poe instead preferred not using a gun because it was his specialty in his pre-bomb days. Back when he was military trained. Both of the men had seen enough war to last life times, much like any man and woman in the Commonwealth. But what the average man saw as people killing one another for money or food, Poe and Garrett had seen the mass murder of countless people all in the name for another man’s idea. And while Danse   
knew what the motive was for Poe’s previous life, he had no idea what Garrett’s were. 

That made Danse pause, not literally as he continued on his journey through the darker and darker drain pipe, but his mind halted. Why had Garrett come all the way up from the Capital Wasteland to the Commonwealth? He knew that it wasn’t out of his love for the Brotherhood or for Arthur, not the way Charon had warned Danse to watch out for the Elder. Garrett had another reason to be here, there had to be another reason that Garrett allowed himself to be almost caged for these past few days. 

Danse was awoken from his thoughts when he heard Garrett come to a stop. Quickly scanning ahead Danse could see some ferals and the sound of gun fire. Garrett smiled as he started walking once more, this time making as little sound as possible. Danse followed closely, normally he would advise to move away from the ferals, but the sound of a turret going meant that someone had set it up, that meant there was people and that meant they found the back-door entrance that Garrett was sure that the factory would have. Danse could almost sense the smug smile that Garrett hand on his face as he realized this as well. If only the red faced general could see them now. 

The ferals were quick work as well as the over used turret, which exploded with one shot from Danse. The raider guards, who weren’t doing much guarding, were quick to drop as well. After a quick look around and looting, they made their way through the rest of the building. 

It took a lot longer than Danse thought for them to be found out about. But despite Danse standing out the most, with his shiny power armor and all, they weren’t discovered. Rather the two of them just wandered into a room and the raiders, who knew that they were in the building, were still caught off guard and went down swiftly. This went on until they reached the hanger of the factory. The head leader of this raider fraction hid in his tiny make shift bunker as Danse and Garrett dodge a fray of bullets. It was a lobbied grenade that Garrett tossed on to a rusting car, which exploded on impact, that stopped the bullets long enough for the two of them to run out from cover. 

It was comical how fast and well they took out the last remaining raiders. No doubt there were some on the roof, much like Garrett predicted, but those up they weren’t smart enough, nor organized enough to check in with those on the inside. 

Garrett had no shame as he pocketed chems upon chems in his pack. Watching it had Danse worried, the last thing he wanted Maxson to figure out was that his most cherished person was a chem addict. But Garrett made no move to use the chems so it must have been for the caps. Or at least that is what Danse was hoping for anyways. 

Once they were done sweeping the inside and picking up the supposedly valuable technology, they moved up to the roof top. Where once again they made quick work of the raiders that scrambled all around trying to get the upper hand of the two of them. The raiders in all their chemed out glory had not stopped to think that Garrett seemingly disappeared and reappeared from thin air like magic.   
Then again, they didn’t do much thinking either. 

“Right on time!” Garrett yelled from his spot on the catwalk above Danse. Danse directed his attention towards the sky where Garrett was pointing and lo and behold there was Robertson right on time as he came closer and closer to the factory. 

“Let’s get to an open spot!” Garrett shouted, now even harder as the vertibird got closer to them, the chopping of the balds making it harder to hear. 

Danse nodded as he watched Garrett jump down from the catwalk, landing on his feet before running towards his bag, which he had thrown down sometime during his fight. Danse himself found himself smiling at the man as he too started to run, well more like slowly run, towards the vertibird. 

Since Danse’s armor was so much heavier than Garrett’s vault suit and leather armor, Garrett was quick to catch up with the man and passed him quite easily. As he passed Danse he turned around to give the man a wink as he ran ahead, not even stopping in his run as he threw a spare knife he had found to a raider’s head. The raider must have been a strangler, who they had missed earlier. She didn’t live for much longer as the knife landed in between her eyes, her eyes became wide as she stared in disbelief at Garrett before falling on her knees and then face first into the hard ground. 

Danse was a little more than impressed at Garrett’s skills. He found himself smiling some more as he watched Garrett throw his bag into the vertibird and then haul himself into it. Extending a hand, he reached out to grab Danse’s to help haul the man into the back as well. A quick thump to the metal wall structure let Robertson know it was time to go.   
The plane jolted a bit as it flew up into the air and across the Commonwealth and back towards the Brotherhood base. And for a moment no one said anything. That silence was broken when Garrett looked up at Danse and then back towards the bag where the technology that laid in and then back up to Danse. He had the biggest smile on his face before he broke out into hysteric laughter. Danse tried to fight it, but soon he too was smiling and laughing as well. Poor Robertson was confused, but as Garrett got some control over his laughter and told the pilot the story the laughter was shared between the three of them.


	10. Chapter 10

That laughter did not go past the landing zone as Maxson stood there waiting for their return. His arms were folded and he did not look pleased in the slightest. His eyebrows were frown so deep Danse almost couldn’t see his eyes. No doubt those eyes held a fiery anger that scared off anyone close to him. Danse felt dread the moment he saw Maxson, but Garrett simply rolled his eyes at the man as he hopped off the vertibird. 

Robertson followed him and while he looked a tad sheepish he did not seem to show the guilt and fear that Danse would expected most soldiers would feel when being stared down at by the Elder. Perhaps some of Garrett rubbed off on the man, or Garrett had said something like this would to happen. Or maybe there was more than meets the eye when it came to Robertson. 

Danse quickly caught up to Garrett and stood closely behind him as Garrett was forced to stop in front of Maxson. 

“A simple tour across the Commonwealth?” Maxson asked through clench teeth as he tried to control his anger. Many men and women had stopped to watch the show, all dead in their tracks as they waited for the outsider to be chewed out by their Elder. 

“It was a simple tour, with a slight detour.” Garrett said with a shrug as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder, bringing attention to it. Maxson’s eyes quickly scan the bag before locking eyes once more with Garrett’s green ones. 

“If I remember correctly you weren’t to step one toe on the ground.” Maxson looked like he wanted to punch something or someone the way he ground his teeth together as he spoke. 

“Yep, that’s what I said.” Garrett nodded, his smile becoming bigger and bigger. Egging Maxson on further. 

“Do you take me for a fool!” Maxson shouted, starling all those around him but Garrett as he simply stood and watch the man come undone in front of him. 

“You couldn’t really believe that I would just sit tight in a plane as I watched the world fly by me right? When have I ever done that?” Garrett said as he straightened his back even more, standing as tall as he could. 

“I expected you to keep your promises! But it seems like you can’t help but sabotage my own men’s assault teams. You wouldn’t happen to know about why they all suddenly got sick do you?” Maxson shouted louder, waving his hands towards the door that led inside to the bunks. 

Danse’s eyebrows rose at that statement. So that was what Robertson and Garrett were doing. Making sure that the group that was supposed to attack never were able to get out of their beds come time. 

“Whatever you may think I saved those men from being needlessly killed today!” Garrett shouted back, his grin gone as his face became angrier by the second. “And you know what I found in their Arthur? I found nothing but piles and piles of trash. Your men would have died for nothing!” Garrett moved till he was right into Maxson’s face, only inches away seething in front of him. 

“They would have died honorably for the chance to reclaim-“ Maxson started his same old speech once more, but was cut off by Garrett as he punched the man straight in the face. 

“There is no honor in what you would have sent those men and women to do.” Garrett hissed as he watched Maxson stumble back holding on to his face. No one jumped to his aid as they were all too afraid to say or do anything. 

“You’re out of line solider!” Maxson yelled. 

“I am not a solider you can boss around Arthur!” 

“Watch me!” Maxson sneered. “You take Garrett to my quarters and don’t allow anyone in or out but me.” Maxson order a nearby solider, who looked equally scared of both Maxson and Garrett. But as he was cladded in power armor he had the upper hand as he clamped on to Garrett’s arm as he started to drag the man away. 

“Stop this right now Arthur!” Garrett screamed as he kicked at the ground fighting the man “Arthur! Fuck let go of me you bastard!” Garrett yelled at the poor solider. 

Maxson ignored Garrett’s screams as he turned to face Robertson and Danse. “Danse take Robertson here to the front deck. We need to have a talk.” Danse shivered at the way Danse ordered him and Garrett felt it too as he fought even harder against the solider. For a moment Danse was sure that Garrett would escape and part of Danse wanted him too. 

“Don’t you dare touch him Arthur or I swear to god that I will kill you!” Garrett threatened. But Maxson ignored him. Instead his glare was focused on the poor pilot who was swept in a wave of adventure. 

Danse nodded against his better judgement and gently grabbed the pilot’s arm and pulled him away from Maxson’s sight. As they walked towards the door they could still hear Garrett’s struggle to fight get away. It was then a sense of dread fell over Danse. For the first time he was afraid of what Maxson just might do with them, but worst what he might do with Garrett.


	11. Chapter 11

Garrett kicked and screamed the whole way towards Maxson’s room and with the help of another passing solider they hauled him into said room. Garrett was tossed into the room, landing on the ground, his hands barely having time to catch himself before his face plated on the ground. With the sound a door shutting and clicking close Garrett jumped to his feet. 

Running to the doors Garrett pounded his fist against the door, shouting to be let out. But his cries were met with only silence. Garrett felt his knuckles becoming sore as he pounded harder and harder against the thick metal door. Where the soldiers had grabbed him had started to bruise a deep blue purple color. 

Tears started to run down Garrett’s face as he screamed harder for someone to listen to him. The air around him started to suffocate him as he tried over and over again for someone to hear him. The salt from his tears mixed together with the dirt on his face, causing his eyes to sting even more. 

After what felt like hours of him screaming and crying and getting no answer, he felt himself fall to his knees, his head resting against the cold door as he felt the cold darkness of sleep over take him. 

 

Danse’s nerves were on edge the whole time he lead Robertson towards the main deck, which had been surprisingly empty at their arrival. Robertson had yet to say a single word since they got there. When Danse looked down at the pilot he saw that despite not saying anything and his face stone cold, there were tears running down his face. 

Danse was taken aback. He was unsure what the pilot felt for the man. Or maybe he was feeling what Danse was too. Dread. Not dread for themselves and what Maxson might do to them, but what Maxson might do to Garrett. 

“I’m sorry.” Danse apologized, catching Robertson off guard. He looked bewildered at Danse. “I shouldn’t have allowed for Garrett to talk us into this trip. If we would have stayed here then none of this would have happened.” Danse explained to the man as they started to reach the front deck. 

Robertson could only shake his head sadly as he looked away from Danse. “Maxson just need an excuse to lock up Garrett.” Robertson said softly. 

“What do you mean?” Danse asked curiously. 

“You haven’t seen the way Maxson watches Garrett. It’s like he is watching his prey and waiting to strike. He never made a move because you were always with him. But now-“ 

“Now there is nothing stopping Maxson.” Danse finished Robertson’s thought. Now it all made sense, the way that Charon didn’t want to leave and the promise the ghoul made him make. It had all been because everyone but him could see the way that Maxson looked and felt about Garrett. Hell, even Poe could see it probably. 

Thinking of Poe made Danse’s heart ache for an unknown reason. If it had been Poe who had been dragged off like that Danse didn’t know if he would have simply watched the way he did back then. Sure, the Brotherhood had been all Danse had ever known, but Poe had slowly started become more and more important as they spent their time together. Danse didn’t think he would hesitate to fight for Poe hell and back in order to protect him. It was then the guilt set into the pit of his stomach. He should have done something, anything to fight Maxson on locking away Garrett like that. 

The door slamming close behind them was enough to startle Danse out his thoughts. As he turned his head he could see Maxson stalk towards them. He was steaming, red in his face as he tried and failed to control his emotions. Pushing past them he stopped only when he stood in front of them. 

“I trusted you Danse. You betrayed my trust by following Garrett and disobeying a direct order. We had planned that assault carefully and because of Garrett’s impulsive nature the whole thing is messed up.” Maxson spoke loudly, but not screaming almost like he was trying to control himself now more than ever.

“Sir, Maxson, I know you have to know that Garrett was only thinking what he thought was best. We both came out whole and well and we didn’t find anything worth fighting for. Forgive me for saying this but I think Garrett was right about this.” Danse tried to explain to his Elder. But Maxson didn’t look like he wanted to listen to reason. 

“You are a member of the Brotherhood, a Paladin. You obey me and only me. Garrett is not even a member of this order. You have no reason to listen to his ideas let alone to go along with them.” Maxson explained as if he was talking down to a child. 

Danse frowned at Maxson’s words. Sure, Garrett wasn’t an official member, but from what he remembered Garrett played a great role of how the Brotherhood was formed and Maxson’s own upbringing. It didn’t sit right to Danse to say that Garrett didn’t have a part in this. 

But Danse didn’t say anything and neither did Robertson. They did not want to anger Maxson even more. Either that or they knew it would be a losing battle no matter what they would say, or how right they would be. 

“Robertson, I am ashamed that you let yourself be dragged into this as well. But seeing as you are one of my best pilots and are not easily replaced you are to be on probation. You are not allowed to leave this base without direct order and will be accompanied by a knight at all times. Dismissed.” Maxson ordered to the pilot. Robertson could only give a frim nod as he kept his head down. No doubt that he was trying to hide the anger that Danse could see on his face. 

Once Robertson was out of the room Maxson turned his attention back to Danse. “I don’t want you hanging around Garrett for a while Danse. That is all, you are dismissed.” Maxson order as well, waving his hand at Danse. 

“Sir, what are you going to do with him?” Danse asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.   
“I’m just going to remind him whose house he is currently resigning in.” As Maxson said this Danse could feel his heart plummet, that was not what he wanted to hear at all. He needed to act fast before something horrible happened. 

Garrett had long since woken up from his little nap. His back and neck were sore from sleeping on the cold hard ground. It didn’t stop him though from jumping to his feet and once more tried to open the door. When he felt that it wouldn’t budge he began thinking of a plan. 

The first thing Maxson would try to do was to remove him from his Pip-boy. Without it he was almost useless. Well, that wasn’t true, not much anymore. But he was much better with it. Garrett got into motion then. Quickly he unlatched his Pip-Boy, turning it up so the inside of it was facing him he scratched at the back panel. The back was held together by small screws, nothing a screw driver couldn’t handle. 

Reaching inside his bag, which the stupid solider had thrown in with him, he found the rusting screw driver and set to work. Opening the back-panel Garrett found two small wire like needles. Those needles were made to hook into the users arm and monitor their heartrate and other vitals. His vault had redesigned it so that it wouldn’t have to use those wires anymore, but Garrett was so glad to see them now. Slowly he took the wires and pushed them into this skin, hissing as he felt them move around under the skin on his wrist he watched his screen until the Pip-boy indicated that everything was set. 

Once that was done he gently placed the Pip-Boy back on to his arm. Taking the other wire, he placed that one carefully in another part of his wrist. Right in his vein, just before he latched it back down firmly into place. The second needle is what made the removal of the device deadly, one wrong move, or forceful movement, the wire could harm him, badly. So bad enough that he knew Arthur would not take that risk. 

His stealth boy implant would also be impossible to remove, so Maxson wouldn’t risk that. But without the use of a real weapon he would useless in his own escape if the need should rise. So, he needed a weapon of some sorts. But no doubt Maxson would personally or have someone else check Garrett for weapons. And if it came to stripping down he wasn’t sure where he possibly hide one. 

His frantic thoughts were interrupted when he heard the thumps of heavy boots on the metal ground and the rough voice of Maxson’s. He halted in his movements and prepared himself for Maxson to come in. 

When Maxson entered the room, Garrett saw that he was holding a bundle of clothes. These clothes were the simply grey uniform that most knights wore, but something looked different about it. Without saying a word Maxson tossed the uniform at Garrett, who out of reflex caught the outfit. Garrett knew what he wanted, and if wanted any chance to get out of this prison cell of a room he would have to play along. 

“Could you leave to allow me to change?” Garrett asked, his voice low and soft not looking Maxson in the eyes. 

“No, now change.” Maxson’s voice left no room for negations. 

“Fine.” Garrett grumbled as he turned his back to the other man. No way would he give the man the satisfaction he clearly wanted. He blocked out Maxson as carefully moved his Pip-boy so he could change and then removed his old jumpsuit and replaced it with another jumpsuit. 

When he slipped it on he could immediately feel and see what the difference with this outfit than a normal knight’s outfit. This outfit was much tighter than usual, as well it was a finer make, and the design was beautiful. This was not usually what the average solider would wear under their power armor. No this outfit was made for someone to be seen but not heard. How long had Maxson been holding on to this? Waiting for Garrett to wear it? 

Once he was done, his left arm having the most trouble with the pipboy, he turned back around to face Maxson. “Give me the pipboy.” Maxson ordered, hand out stretched waiting for Garrett to hand it over. But when Garrett didn’t make a move to remove it he marched over and grabbed his left wrist tightly, causing Garrett to cry out in pain, almost falling to his knees. Maxson withdrew his hand like he burned it, staring with wide panicked eyes at the older man. 

“You aren’t winning that easily Arthur.” Garrett huffed out as he stabled himself on shaking legs. He smiled weakly as he watched Maxson’s frustration grew. 

“What did you do?” Maxson demanded, coming forward reaching for Garrett’s arm but stopped before his fingers could touch the cold old-world technology. 

“Try that again and I am as good as dead. And I know you want me alive.” Garrett explained as he flexed his wrist, grimacing at the feeling of the foreign wires under his skin. It would take awhile before he got use to them. 

“Don’t make this harder than it has to Garrett.” Maxson tried to reason with him tiredly, almost like he couldn’t believe that Garrett would fight this arraignment in any way. 

“I have no idea what you mean Arthur.” Garrett said with a cocky grin on his face. He now had the upper hand, if only for a moment. But now Maxson would be a tad more cautions in touching the dweller. 

“This isn’t over Garrett. Remember that.” Maxson warned before leaving the room, barking an order to a passing knight to stand guard as he looked for the doctor, maybe he could remove the pipboy. With his back turned he couldn’t see the way Garrett smirked to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

It had only been two days but Danse could only feel his worry increase by the hour. What had Maxson done to him? Had he done anything? For the past few days Maxson had spent more time in his room than ever before. He didn’t even spend this much time when he was sick to his bones. Something was not right. 

Danse tried to ask the knights who guarded Maxson’s door when Maxson wasn’t around, but they couldn’t tell him anything. As soon as Maxson entered the room the knight was dismissed and even if they wanted to stay around and listen to the conversation, the door was pretty thick, not much sound came from that door. 

On the third day Poe returned to base. Danse felt an overwhelming relief when he saw that Poe was whole and well again. Dogmeat followed him, growling at anyone who got too close to his master. He had never been fond of the Brotherhood, never trusted them Poe had explained to Danse early on. He didn’t understand it then, but maybe Dogmeat had been able to sense something wrong before. 

Danse all but ran up and hugged the smaller man. Poe who was talking to a general gave a quick nod before excusing himself to see Danse. He’s smile wide, but feel as he saw the ultimate panic in Danse’s eyes. 

“Poe, something has happened.” Danse tried to start but was cut off by Poe, who quickly grabbed the man’s arm and lead him towards the rooms. 

“Not here, let’s go to your room.” Poe urged, sensing something was wrong. 

Once inside Danse’s room Poe hugged the man. Burying his face into the taller one’s chest. Danse wrapped his arms tightly around Poe, placing his chin on Poe’s head. Hugging him tight, trying to release the unnerving tension that had been building up inside of him from the past few days. 

“Danse what happened?” Poe asked only slightly pulling away to look up at Danse’s confused expression. 

“Maxson has locked Garrett up in his room.” Danse said. Poe could only gasp as he pulled away from Danse’s arms. Choosing instead to start pacing back and forth in the small room. 

“How did that happen? You were supposed to watch over him? Did Maxson force it?” Poe asked worriedly as he stopped mid stride to look at Danse. “He didn’t, you know.” His question trailed off but Danse got the general idea what he was hinting at. 

Danse could only lower his eyes and hang his head, shaking it. “I don’t know. No one but Maxson is allowed in the room. No one knows what has been going on.” 

“So, let’s go figure it out.” Poe stated before heading for the door a fire in his eyes. 

 

Poe marched towards the door, spotting the knight who stood in front of it. The knight himself looked beyond bored and maybe a little annoyed that he got on guard duty. Perfect. 

“Wait here. Don’t let the knight see you.” Poe said, pointing to a little spot in the hallway where Danse could hide. 

“What are you going to do? Walk right up and demand to be let in?” Danse asked sarcastically. He should not have been that amazed when Poe did just that. 

“You there, knight.” Poe barked out as he approached the bored knight, who in turn jumped up in surprise. 

“Poe sir, I did not know you returned today.” The knight tried to salute the older man, but only fumbled with his gun and his hands making him to drop his gun on the ground. It clanked to the ground as the man apologized as he picked it back up.

“Elder Maxson has ordered me to ensure that no one else has been in his quarters. You are dismissed.” Poe ordered. 

“But my orders were to-“ the knight started 

“I said dismissed solider. Do I have to inform Maxson that you were question his orders?” Poe threatened. 

“No sir.” The knight paled as he shook his head. Stepping aside to let Poe into the room. 

“Good man.” He smiled as he clamped a hand on his shoulder “Now get going and don’t tell anyone of this. Understand?” He smiled but his grip grew tighter on the knight’s shoulder. The knight let out a whimper as he nodded his head in understanding. Poe let go and watched until the knight was out of sight before he pushed opened the door. 

 

Garrett heard the door start to open and he cursed himself as he scrambled to put away the reports he had been reading. Maxson was careless enough to leave some the last time he had visited him, but he wouldn’t be clueless to why some were laying around in the open. 

He had just finished shoving away some papers underneath some books when the door opened revealing Poe. 

“Damn if I’m not happy to see you right now.” Garrett felt himself sigh, his shoulders shagging as he felt the emotional wall that he had learned to build up over the last few days crumble. 

“Are you ok?” Poe asked, worry in his voice as he shut the door tightly, making sure to lock it behind him. 

“Is that scribe Haylen on board?” Garrett asked, catching Poe off guard. 

“Yes, but we should be talking about-“ 

“Robertson will start shipping out the children soon then.” Garrett interrupted Poe, pacing back and forth trying to remember which knight he had spoken to early on. That would be the one they needed to accompany Robertson. 

Poe could only watch baffled. He had come in expecting Garrett to be a mess. But he shouldn’t have expected anything less from the man. He had spent a lot of time traveling with Charon. And while Charon didn’t speak much about himself, he freely spoke about Garrett. Most of the time in this annoyed voice like he couldn’t believe how reckless and stubborn the man was. But underneath all the complaining there was the fondness that Poe knew for sure that Charon really did love the other vault dweller. 

Marching forward he grabbed Garrett by the shoulders, forcing the man to halt in his pacing. Looking up with wide eyes he stared at Poe in disbelief. Being this close Poe could see bright red marks alongside Garrett’s neck. Some looked old and were starting to bruise a purple color, smaller ones had already started to heal. But it was enough for Poe to get the picture of some extent of what Maxson had done to him. 

Reaching up he gently placed his fingers on Garrett’s neck. Running them lightly over top some of the newer looking bites. Garrett flinched ever so slightly before becoming still once more, watching with wide eyes, waiting for Poe to say something. 

“What did he do?” Poe asked softly as he continued his investigation of Garrett’s neck. 

“The mission has to come first.” Garrett started, his chin wobbling as he fought back tears. 

“To hell with the mission!” Poe screamed causing Garrett to flinch back. Removing himself from Poe’s soft touch. “I should kill that bastard right here and now. Let this whole airship burn to the ground.” Poe spat angrily. He was running out of patience and so was the Railroad. With the Institute becoming more of threat by the day they couldn’t afford to waste any more time. 

“Then you have to work quickly!” Garrett almost yelled back, causing Poe to look back at him. What he saw was tears running down Garrett’s face. His toxic green eyes almost red as he tried and failed to hold back tears. 

“I need to get you out of here.” 

“No, you need to continue with the plan. I read some of the reports they want to send you and Danse to the Glowing Sea for parts for Liberty Prime.” Garrett explained as he tried to wipe away the tears that were still falling down his face. “Here’s the plans. When you met up with Haylen give her this note. It will explain the next stage in the plan. She will know what to do next.” With shaking hands, he handed Poe a piece of paper folded over many times making it tiny, unimportant. 

Poe took the letter and read it for himself. “But if neither Danse or I are here nothing will stop Maxson.” 

“There is nothing more he can take from me than he already hasn’t.” Garrett spoke softly, his gaze lower as he was afraid to look at Poe. 

Poe couldn’t stop himself as he reached forward and pulled Garrett into a crushing hug. One that Garrett happily returned. “I swear I will do everything in my power to get you out of here.” Poe promised before pulling away. Garrett could only nod as he untangled his limbs from Poe’s. 

“You better go. Maxson comes by ever few hours to check up on me.” Garrett supplied weakly as he walked the few feet to the door with Poe. 

With one last look at each other Poe left the room. Leaving Garrett to prepare himself for Maxson’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned a lot darker than I had originally planned. Oh well!


	13. Chapter 13

Danse had been waiting in the little part of the hallway for what seemed like over an hour before Poe came out of the room. Straightening himself up and presenting himself like he had not just been keeping a look out he walked causally towards Poe and was shocked to see Poe seething with rage. 

Without so much a word he motioned for Danse to follow him. He led Danse to the med bay where Poe almost barked out at the doctor. 

“How long has the Elder been keeping Garrett prisoner in his room?” He asked the doctor with a bluntness that even had Danse looking at him oddly. In all the time that Danse had known Poe he was always the charmer, twisting around his words in order to subtly get what he was looking for. 

“For almost a week.” The doctor supplied, baffled at Poe. 

“I think you should suggest a checkup is in order. Maybe recommended that Garrett gets out of his room more often.” Poe gave the doctor a smile that was in no way friendly as his suggestion was more a demand. 

“I don’t think it is my place to be telling the Elder what to do.” The doctor said cautiously. 

“I don’t think you understand me then.” Poe said as he got closer to the doctor, throwing an arm around his shoulders “You are going to suggest to Maxson if he wants Garrett to be the best absolute health for him, then Garrett needs to be allowed to leave that room every now and then.” 

The doctor could only nod with wide fearful eyes as Poe pulled away from the doctor. From where Danse was standing he could see the flash of a needle. That needle leading to a syringe that Danse had not noticed he was caring. The green liquid inside of it made Danse’s stomach turn nonetheless. 

And the way the doctor agreed with Poe, meant that he was fully aware of whatever was in that syringe was not something to mess around with. 

Without saying another word Poe left the doctor alone and marched out of the room. Danse followed close behind. He wanted to ask what just happened with the doctor, why Poe threaten one of his fellow brothers. But when he saw the way Poe glared at Maxson’s form as it approached the door to his room, he knew that something terrible had happened. 

 

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Poe had received his orders to go into the Glowing Sea, much like Garrett had told him. And he wasn’t at all surprised when Danse was told to accompany him. 

As they were preparing to leave Danse wanted to express his concern about Garrett to Poe, but one look from him told him that they weren’t going to be speaking of this at this time. Danse quietly kept his mouth shut. 

Before they left Danse watched as Poe approached a random knight who was seemingly doing nothing more than passing by on the way to the dining area. With hushed voices and with an air of urgency Danse watched as piece of paper was slipped into the knight’s hand. The knight only nodded as he pocketed away the paper before contuining on his way to get some dinner. 

“What was that?” Danse asked Poe when he came back over. 

“You will find out soon enough.” Was all Poe said not looking at Danse as he made his way towards the staircase that lead them out. 

Danse could only shake his head in confusion as he walked behind Poe. And as he walked through the mess hall he saw the knight that Poe was speaking to moments before, speaking to Robertson. As if sensing Danse’s gaze on him, Robertson looked up at Danse only to give him a tight smile and small nod before continuing his conversation with the knight. Their heads close together and speaking fast as their eyes never stayed on each other, looking around the room. Always on alert. Danse spared them one last glance before making his way up the stairs and saw that Robertson and the random knight were no longer there, as if they had disappeared into the night like smoke. 

He felt dread sink to the bottom of his stomach. Something big was about to happen. But it frustrated him to have no idea what that breaking point was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter update at the moment. More to come after this semester comes to a close!


	14. Chapter 14

Maxson saw them off, watching them as they hoisted themselves into a vertibird, and watched them until the aircraft undocked and started its decent. Danse would have bet money that this was Maxson’s way of really making sure that both Danse and Poe left. No loose ends, nothing stopping him. In Maxson’s eyes, the last two people who cared about Garrett were now leaving for a considerable amount of time. 

Once out of Maxson’s view, Danse turned his attention to Poe, who had not taken his eyes off the window as they watched the destroyed world past them by below them. Reaching over Danse took Poe’s hand, as much as he could in his clunky power armor and gave it a quick squeeze before he let go. Poe continued to look out the door, but the small sad smile that Poe gave was enough to know that Danse’s affection was wanted. 

So much had happened over the last few days. It really started to put Danse’s opinions and feelings into perspective. What he felt for Poe was changing day by day. It had to be the arrival of Garrett that put everything into motion. Maybe it was Poe leaving him that really did it. For days he could not help but compare the two dwellers. They were so much alike, but so different. Both men fought the same way, both men even had the same opinion about certain groups and people. But in the end Garrett was brash and was not afraid to express his opinion. He was also a sneaky little devil that somehow had wormed his way into many of the Brotherhood’s soldiers in just the weeks that he had been there. Danse counted himself as one of those people as well. At first, he was turned off by Garrett, he was not a solider and he made that clear. Yet he showed such loyalty and dedication that Danse had yet to see in some of the best Brotherhood knights. And in the end, he worried for Garrett. But there was little they could do now. 

Even now as he thought about Garrett he could not help but look at Poe. Couldn’t help but smile softly as he watched the man’s dark hair fall into his face. He must have been staring for too long as Poe turned to look at him. Giving him a worried smile he reached out and grabbed Danse’s hand again. Looking up to make sure the pilot did not notice. Looking out the window again he sighed. 

“Everything will work out. Don’t worry.” Danse squeezed his hand again as he tried to sound reassuring. 

“I don’t doubt that.” Poe whispered back as he gripped Danse’s hand harder. His eyes narrowing as the air became thicker, the greige counter on Poe’s wrist ticked as they approached the Glowing Sea. 

 

Maxson watched until the vertibird was out of sight before turning to go back inside. The heavy door slammed behind him as he made his way down the stairs, his boots thumping loudly. Reaching the bottom stairs, he saw the knight guarding his room quickly jump to attention. If he wasn’t in such a good mood he would have scolded the knight, but the thought of having uninterrupted time with Garrett was enough to keep him happy, for now anyways. 

As we as about to open the door he was stopped when he heard footsteps hurry towards him. Looking up he was surprised to see the doctor quickly walking towards him. His eyes were wide as he called out Maxson’s name, a clipboard in one of his hands as the other was raised to flag down the Elder. 

“Elder Maxson, might I have a word?” The doctor asked as he stopped in front of Maxson, giving his head a slight bow as he waited for Maxson to reply. 

“Of course.” Maxson said, his small grin turning into a frown as he turned to face the doctor. And with one wave towards the stationed knight he ushered him away. Whatever the doctor need to talk to him about he didn’t want some random knight to hear. 

“Can we go into your room?” The doctor asked. 

“No.” Maxson said abruptly, his arms crossing as he tensed up. Why did the doctor want to get into his room? Everyone on this ship knew that Garrett was confined there. Did he want to steal Garrett for himself? 

“Fine, then we can discuss this in my office or right here.” The doctor frowned as he looked down at his clipboard. Maxson tried to look down at the notes, but the words were too tiny and too messy for Maxson to read, let alone upside down. 

“We can talk about whatever you want to talk about right here.” Maxson said firmly. There was no way he was leaving his door after he just sent the guard away. 

“Very well sir.” The doctor nodded “Sir I am concerned for Garrett.” 

“Garrett? You have no need to. He is not a Brotherhood solider or scribe. He should be no concern to you.” Maxson said hotly, so he was trying to get Garrett to himself. 

“Sir, I am in charge of everyone who remains on this ship. That includes our guest.” The doctor almost hissed out the word guest. His face trying to stay mutual. 

“What is your concern then?” 

“Being cooped up in a room is not good for one’s mental health sir. He needs to be able to get fresh air. Otherwise he could fall terribly ill.” The doctor informed Maxson. And although he was threaten by Poe to relay this information the more he saw Maxson’s obsessive behavior the more he wanted to see for himself what had happened behind the closed doors of Elder Maxson’s room. 

“Ill you say?” Maxson asked, his stance relaxing as he thought about what the doctor had said. “I would hate to see him sick.” Maxson mused to himself. 

The doctor stood in front of Maxson, holding his breath waiting for Maxson to make his decision. 

“Fine, I will allow Garrett to roam around the ship. I will find a knight who will watch him at all time.” Maxson announced to the doctor. The doctor nodded, trying to keep his smile to himself. 

“Sir, might I check over him. Just to see how he is fairing. Some men have troubles adjusting to being in the sky for too long.” Another lie, but Maxson did not need to know that. 

“That would be wonderful. He has been having this little problem for awhile now. Go to your station and get a scribe while you are at it. It might take someone with some tech skills in order to help Garrett.” Maxson ordered the doctor, who nodded in understanding and confusion. What on earth had happened to Garrett that he needed a scribe? 

“Understood sir.” Nodding once more he turned to go back to his office, not before grabbing hold of a passing by scribe to inform them that they were needed in his office. 

 

Garrett sat on Maxson’s bed, reading over a half destroyed magazine that Maxson had left him last time he was here. With careful fingers he turned the pages, careful not to rip any of the pages. He was mid turn when the door banged open, startling him and causing him to rip the frail page slightly. 

“Hello Arthur.” Garrett greeted the Elder lifelessly not lifting his head to look at the other man in the room. 

“Get up.” Maxson ordered from the doorway. 

“No.” Garrett said firmly as he went back to the page he was reading. 

“God damnit.” Maxson cursed to himself as he stomped over to Garrett. Gripping his right arm he pulled Garrett up from his spot on the bed. 

“Let go Arthur!” Garrett screamed as he tried to pull way from Maxson. But Maxson had the upper had as he was much stronger than the dweller. Pulling Garrett along until he reached the door. 

“Quiet down Garrett.” Maxson ordered as he opened the door with his free hand. Pulling Garrett along with him into the hallway. Garrett behind him, he did not see the small smirk that flashed on Garrett’s face. 

“Stop you’re hurting me Arthur!” Garrett screamed as he fought harder against Maxson’s tight grip. In turn he was hurting even more as Maxson’s grasp tighten as Garrett started to get the upper hand. 

Maxson halted suddenly forcing Garrett to stumble into him. Reaching out he grabbed on to Garrett’s face, holding his chin forcing him too look up at the Elder. 

“I let you out of the room and this is the thanks I get?” Maxson asked lowly his eyes hard as he watched as Garrett squirmed under his gaze “Now you are going to be a good boy and stay quiet and thank me later tonight. Do you understand?” Maxson asked. 

Garrett could only whimper as the hand that held his face tighten, forcing him to nod his head in agreement. He couldn’t look Maxson in the eyes, looking everywhere but Maxson. And as he looked he saw many knights and scribes stopping what they were doing to watch Maxson and Garrett. Most had a slight look of horror on their faces, while others had hidden disgust, only shown through their harden eyes as they watched their beloved Elder become someone they did not know. 

Garrett smiled to himself as Maxson let go of his face and pulled him towards the doctor’s office. He refused to look at any of the other soldiers as he passed them, but as he walked past all of them and Maxson had released his arm slightly he allowed himself to look back on to his one lookers. Making sure to give them large watering eyes before sighing and following Maxson into the doctor’s office, the curtain closing behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mentions of abuse in this chapter, but not in great detail.

The Doctor heard Garrett’s pleads before they entered his office. He barely heard the sick words that Maxson whispered to Garrett, he wanted to ignore those words. It was not his place to comment on how Maxson treats others. He was his Elder; his word was law. But when he saw the broken shell of man that was once Garrett, he knew he had to do something.

Garrett looked, well he looked miserable. He had dark bags under his toxic green eyes, which had lost all light, now dull as he stared at the doctor. He had only been in Maxson’s chambers for a few days now, but somehow, he looked skinnier, weaker even. The tight suit that he wore looked new but some of the stitching looked like it had been yanked at one too many times, making it look frail and weak, as if it could fall apart at any moment. He was almost afraid of taking off his suit, afraid of what might lay behind the soft suit.

“Maxson if you would step outside for a moment.” The doctor informed Maxson, pointing towards the curtain that separated them from prying eyes.

“I wanted to stay right here.” Maxson said, crossing his arms, staring down the doctor.

“You can stand all you want on the other side of that curtain.” The doctor said firmly, putting his foot down, staring down his Elder.

Maxson shifted his eyes from the doctor to Garrett and then back to the doctor again. The doctor could see the turmoil inside of Maxson’s head as he fought between what he wanted and what he knew what was needed.

“Fine. I will be upstairs with some of my generals. Inform me once you are done.” Maxson huffed out as he looked once more at Garrett, making sure to place his hand on his shoulder giving it a tight squeeze before turning on his heel and marched out the office, the curtain swinging violently behind him.

The doctor watched Maxson walked away, listening closely as he heard his heavy foot falls fade away till they were no more. Finally, he turned to look at Garrett who was staring curiously up at the doctor.

“Now then.” The doctor said as he put down his clipboard. “Let’s get you out of this suit now.” The doctor instructed him to hold up both of his arms.

Garrett could only stare at him with wide eyes as he lifted his arms above his head, almost like a machine, like he had done this many times before. The doctor was careful as he unzipped Garretts outfit. It wasn’t until he got to his left arm he was quite stuck at what he should do.

He had treated Poe many times before and he had seen the man take on and off his Pipboy many times. Usually the old-world machinery was outside of the vault suit, but Garretts, his was attached to his skin, this jumpsuit rolled up above it.

The doctor reached down and touched the Pipboy getting a hissed from Garrett’s clenched teeth. Instantly he let go of his wrist.

“Now I see why Maxson said I would need a scribe’s help.” He mumbled to himself as he once more picked up Garrett’s arm, closely examining the machine.

He could barely see it, but he could see the faded wires that traveled directly into Garrett’s arm. One was inside one of Garrett’s long veins. The doctor had never seen anything like this before. But it was smart, he thought. Maxson, no matter in what form he showed it, he cared for Garrett to not want to hurt him.

As he looked over the wires he heard Garrett give out a low lifeless chuckle.

“Maxson has been trying for days to figure out how to get this off of me. Don’t know why though, it is no use to him.” Garrett said softly as he pulled his arm away from the Doctor. The Doctor watched as Garrett pulled off the remaining of his clothes. He tried as careful as he could around his left wrist, but he could not hold back some hisses and moans as he struggled with the tight fabric of the jumpsuit.

The doctor had to hold back his quick intake of breath when he saw the full extent of Garrett’s body.

Below where his jumpsuit ended, on his neck right above his collarbone line there were scattered small bruises, most bright red, newer looking bruises while others looked older and faded. The small marks did not stop there. Both small and large marks traveled down his body, as before some looked older and some looked fresh and new. There were even two bursies on the sides of his hips that suspiciously looked like two handprints. The doctor could take a guess on what had happened between Maxson and Garrett in those few short days of isolation.

“You know they say it is impolite to stare.” Garrett joked weakly, not able to look the doctor in the eyes as he felt the other’s graze bore into his body. He was exposed for the doctor to see. And a small part of him wished that Maxson was here, just so that he would have to face the doctors all knowing stare as well. Perhaps that is why Maxson gave up so easily when he was told to vacate the office.

“I never thought he was capable of this.” The doctor said, turning around he forced himself to look away from Garrett and to his mismatch creams that he had lying around. He had to have something to help with this level of bruising.

“Welcome to the club.” Garrett mumbled as he watched the doctor fiddle around with some glass jars before turning around to face Garrett once more.

The doctor tried to keep a professional face as he instructed Garrett to stand up. He tried so hard to keep his face neutral when he hesitantly told Garrett that he would need to drop his pants of his jumpsuit down so he could see the damage there and he saw the briefest flash of panic cross Garrett’s dull eyes as he slowly removed his bottom half.

He guess he could not keep the look of pure disgust from his face when he saw that Garretts lower half was red and sore, his knees were torn up from prolong use on the hard ground.

The doctor started on his knees first. Slowly he rubbed in the cool cream into his bright red knee caps. Garrett let out the tiniest hisses, but did not flinched. From there the doctor moved on to his hips and then his chest and finally his neck.

When it was all done the doctor could not look Garrett in the eyes. He felt responsible for what had happened to Garrett. He was in charge on everyone’s wellbeing on this ship, yet he was unable to help the one person who seemingly needed it the most.

The doctor was about to call for a scribe to look over Garrett’s pipboy when he stopped himself just before he got to the curtain. The pipboy was Garrett’s only defensive he thought. Yes, Maxson had figured out a way around it, but if he was told a little lie then maybe he could. No, he was loyal to Maxson, he already lied once to his Elder he didn’t feel right about doing it again.

But when he looked back at Garrett, who in the few days that he had known the man he had been full of life and charm. Now he was little more than a robot waiting for orders from their master. He couldn’t do that to another person, it didn’t settle well in his stomach.

So, he pulled back away from the curtain and moved to help Garrett put his jumpsuit back on.

Garrett looked up at him surprised as he allowed the man to man handle him, although with a much gentler touch than the past few days. “Why didn’t you call for someone to remove this?” Garrett asked softly as he nodded towards his pipboy.

“I’ve already looked over it, the removal of it is far too advance for any of our scribes to remove it. Perhaps when Poe gets back he will know how to since he wears one as well.” The doctor explained, although he didn’t need to lie. Garrett could only smile for the smallest seconds before it fell once more as he struggled with his left sleeve.

They were done in a matter of moments and the doctor had sent word to Maxson that Garrett was done. As they waited the doctor couldn’t help himself ask the one question that had been on his mind since the start of the examination.

“Why didn’t you fight back? I’ve seen you take down men far bigger than Maxson. You could have easily done it.”

Garrett sighed as he looked up at the doctor, “What would have happened to me if I did? If I would have fought back? Maxson would have been gravely hurt, I would have walked out of that room and all anyone would have known is that I had hurt their beloved Elder. Who would have believed me?”

The doctor kept quiet. He was conflicted. He had seen the evidence of Maxson’s obsessive love for the man, it was clear as day. But had he not seen it, or Poe had not hinted at it, he would have probably have not given Garrett another thought. He would have been ignorant to the whole situation. And if something were to happen to Maxson because of Garrett then he would have bet money that the rest of the Brotherhood would have turned on Garrett faster than anything, putting the blame all on him. It was the sad, horrible truth that made the doctor feel sick on the inside.

“Doctor can I ask you do to something for me?” Garrett asked, not looking up at the doctor as he spoke.

“Of course.” The doctor said.

Finally, Garrett smiled as he raised his head to looked the doctor straight in the eyes. The doctor was slightly taken aback as he saw his once dull eyes now held some light and life again. He had a gut feeling that his head would disagree with whatever Garrett would ask of him, but his heart would not allow him to let him down again.

 

Maxson arrived to the doctor’s office. Slightly concerned that he had not been called sooner. There should have been no reason for Garrett to be in the doctor’s office for over an hour and half, it just didn’t add up in his mind.

He reached for the curtain to pull it back to see Garrett sitting silently on one of the doctor’s chairs, sipping a nuka cola quietly, reading over a medical journal that the doctor must have allowed him to read as they waited for Maxson. The doctor himself was busy looking over medical reports and checking his inventory. A completely normal situation for Maxson to find them in. But for some reason it sat with him wrong.

Upon his entrance the doctor looked up at Maxson. Quickly he put down his clipboard and moved towards Maxson. Directing him to step outside. Maxson reluctantly followed the doctor outside.

“Is there something wrong?” Maxson asked completely confused when they got outside and into the surprisingly empty hallway.

“You want to explain to me he is covered head to toe in bruises?” The doctor questioned, trying to keep his anger in check.

“He must have gotten those when he was training with some of the other knights.” Maxson supplied simply, not even batting an eyelash at his blunt lie.

“Of course, sir.” The doctor said, grinding his teeth trying to keep his face neutral. He knew that he would not win against Maxson and whatever he set his mind to.

“What about that pipboy?” Maxson asked, changing the subject.

“The pipboy is too advance for the Brotherhood scribes, we have never dealt with this type of old world technology. The best thing we can do is wait for Poe and Danse to return and to see if Poe has any knowledge on this technology.”

“Very well.” Maxson hissed out, that is not what he wanted to hear. His scribes were supposed to be well knowledgeable about everything and if not, they were suppose to be able to learn fast. What was the point of his scribes if they could not figure out a glorified watch?

“And again, I recommended that Garrett be allowed to leave the room more often, even if it is for an hour at a time.” The doctor said hopeful, hoping that Maxson would still be in an agreeable mood.

“Fine, yes. He will be allowed to leave his room. But I want someone to be with him at all times. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” The doctor nodded as he leaded them back into his office, holding open the curtain to allow his Elder to go in before him.

When Maxson entered he saw Garrett the same as before. His nuka cola finished as it sat on the side table next to him as he flipped through the last few pages on the journal.

“Let’s go Garrett.” Maxson ordered and with a huff Garrett placed his journal down and slowly stood up and approached Maxson, allowing him to place a hand on his lower back. He tried not to cringe at the other’s hands on him as he let Maxson slightly push him out of the doctor’s office.

The doctor watched them leave until the curtain fell back down, blocking the rest of the world from his room. He heard the loud thunk of Maxson’s heavy door opening and then another thunk as it shut closed behind them. Once he was sure that they were gone he made his way over to his clipboard.

Picking it up he noticed neat handwriting that wasn’t his own in the top right corner of his report. Only three words, hastily written in with fading ink,

_Check Quinn’s Reports_

He quickly tore that part of the report off the paper and shoved it in his pockets. Going to his curtain he pulled it back to allow others to come into his office. The note still lingering in his mind as a scribe who had been bitten by one of the mole rats upstairs came stumbling in. He thought of nothing else as the day moved on and night fell. And as he laid awake at the dead of night he couldn’t hold back his curiosity anymore. Pushing off his covers he pulled himself out of his stiff bed and made his way towards Quinn’s room.

He found the room strangely empty as the cot that Quinn used as a bed in his room was oddly made, not looking like it had been touched in forever. Not even his cat was in the room. He couldn’t let that bother him as he moved towards Quinn’s computer.

He cursed himself when he saw that it was password protected, but out of the corner of his eyes he saw messy scribbles. A name, his cat’s name. Going on a whim the doctor typed in the password. The screen lite up more as it accepted the password.

He was overwhelmed with the hundreds of reports that showed up on the dash. Clicking the first one he read and read. Clicking through many reports until finally he found one that made his eyes popped out of his head and made his stomach sick.

With shaking hands, he shut down the computer and all but ran out of the room towards his office, writing everything that he saw on a scrape piece of paper. His hands shaking badly, but finally he got the note down. Tucking it away he sat himself in his chair and felt the darkness of sleep fall over him, giving in he let his eyes close and he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about writing up Garrett and Charon's story in the Capital Wasteland. So be on the look out for that. Hope everyone has a great New Year!


	16. Chapter 16

Garrett even his breathing, willing his body to relax as he heard Maxson get up from the bed. He had been awake for hours, too afraid to move from his spot. The bed dipped on the other side as Maxson struggled with his boots before finally standing up. 

He felt Maxson’s cold hands land on top of his head gently. Stroking his hair softly, like one would with a sleeping puppy. If this had been Charon he would have smiled and rolled over, pulled that stubborn man back into the bed and refuse to let him go until he gave him his proper good morning kiss. 

But this was not Charon. Charon was miles and miles away from this hell hole, and for that he was grateful. He had no doubt in his mind that Maxson would have done something to Charon, if only to get Garrett finally to himself. He couldn’t live with himself if something were to happen to his love. He would go through this hell just to make sure to insure Charon’s health. 

The petting finally stopped and the weight of the bed evened out once more as Maxson finally got up from the bed. He yawned loudly as his footsteps made loud thumps as he walked around the room. Probably to pick up reports that laid around the room. His footsteps stopped for a moment too long, before starting once more. Hinges screeched as he opened his heavy door and it slammed closed with a loud thud behind him. 

Garrett kept his act up for a couple minutes more, afraid that perhaps Maxson had caught on that he was faking it. With bleary eyes he opened them up and looked around the room. 

Maxson was no where in sight, a good sign. Willing his sore body to sit up he grabbed his sleeves to his jumpsuit. Maxson didn’t like the feel of his jumpsuit sleeves on his body he had said their first night, a horrible excuse to keeping Garrett in some form of undressed. His left wrist stung, but less than usual. Maybe not less, maybe he had just gotten use to the stabbing pain that shot through his wrist at any movement. 

He had gotten on his left sleeve finally when he heard three loud bangs on the metal door. Causing him to jolt, but otherwise not move. It wasn’t Maxson, he never knocked. Instead in walked in a young knight. He must have been new he thought, he had yet to see him around. Or at least the brief times he had been somewhere other than the room. 

“Maxson has instructed me to escort you around the ship.” The knight said, his posture rigid as he stood perfectly straight and still. Almost as if he was awaiting Garrett’s orders as well. 

“Ok, lets go.” Garrett shrugged his shoulders as he pushed his legs over the side of the bed, his blanket falling on to the ground. Bending over he suppressed a moan from escaping his mouth. His backside was killing him. Reluctantly he picked up the blanket, hoping off the bed he made to make the bed. Once he was done he slowly put on his shoes. Once he was finally done he looked at the young knight to see him still standing in the same stop, but the knight had not gotten use long periods of time of just standing for Garrett could see the way his legs were shaking ever so slightly. 

“Be careful there knight, you don’t want to lock your legs. You’ll cause yourself to fall like that.” He pointed out as he walked by the stiff knight, pushing open the door, basking in the small amount of freedom that he had. 

 

People stared at him as he walked down the hallway. The young knight stayed closely behind him, almost like an eager puppy rather than a stoic guard. Garrett paused at the Doctor’s office. He wanted to speak to the doctor, but he couldn’t with his faithful hound on his heels. God this was annoying he thought to himself. 

Luckily he was saved the situation of having to come up with a lie for the knight as the doctor walked out of his own office, pushing back the curtain and almost running into Garrett himself. 

His eyes were wild and it looked like he had not slept that night at all. When he stopped himself from all but crashing into Garrett he gazed down at Garrett only for his eyes to widen and him to slowly deeply before looking up and seeing the confused knight behind him. 

“I need a word with this patience.” Was all he said before he pulled Garrett into his room. 

“But Maxson…” the knight started, unsure whose orders were more important. 

“Maxson will understand that Garrett’s health is more important. And I don’t think he will appreciate you staying to watch Garrett undress.” 

“No-no sir!” The knight stuttered out as he saluted the doctor quickly before he hurried out down the hall towards the mess hall. 

“I was just about to get rid of him.” Garrett joked as he was lead into the room, making sure that the curtain fell shut behind them. 

“You need to see this.” The doctor said, ignoring Garrett’s comment. He hastily moved towards the back of the room, towards a locked up medical box. 

“Did you get into Quinn’s reports?” Garrett asked amazed that he was able to do so. 

“Yes, and what I saw was horrible.” He said as he unlocked the box, digging around in it before he pulled out a piece of yellow tinted paper with some scribbles that almost looked like words on it. 

Garrett reached out for the paper carefully, afraid that one wrong move would destroy the paper. 

What Garrett saw on the paper was a list of names. Both men and women, many names that he remembered from his days at the Citadel and many he did not recognize. “What is this?” Garrett asked confused. 

“Quinn and his head scribes have been creating this list of suspected synths.” The doctor explained. Garrett’s head popped up in shock before looking back down at the list once more. 

“But some of these people, it would be almost impossible.” Garrett tried to wrap the information around his head. He knew some of those people, good men and women who had served the Brotherhood till their death, in fact many of these people were in fact deceased. 

“Many of these people are dead.” Garrett thought out loud. The doctor could only nod gravely. Once more he looked down at the bottom of the list, these names he remembered. 

“These are some of the names of the men that were going to be sent to do that seemingly suicide mission that Danse and I ruined!” He all but shouted. He remembered Robertson showing him their bunks and him slightly poisoning them, just enough to give them a stomach bug. 

“Everybody, no matter what Maxson says, everybody agreed with you that day. They would have all died if you hadn’t gone instead.” 

“So, what? Maxson is sending those that he thinks are synths to their deaths?!” Garrett knew something was up, he had a feeling after he read a strange report of Maxson’s from Quinn’s from his time in the room. 

The doctor shook his head once more. “It gets worse, those who do survive are confirmed to be synths. Quinn has a whole team that then tortures and cuts into the soldiers to confirm their theories.” The doctor grimaced at the memory of reading the detail reports of their delicate investigations. 

“On what grounds is he basing any of this on!” Garrett was furious. He knew the Brotherhood was crazy and phobic of anything nonhuman, but this was just insane. He couldn’t wrap his head around where in his life Maxson went wrong. When did this ever become right in the mind of the young boy he helped raise? 

“I couldn’t find those details. But what I found was something a lot worse.” The doctor said sadly as he moved to Garrett’s side. “Garrett, they believe Danse is a synth. If, when he returns from his mission with Poe, they plan on killing in. To make an example of him.” 

The world halted at those words. Not Danse, Danse he had seen grow, had seen change into the man he had become. And although he did not know him personally in his early years he had grown fond of the man that he would be proud to call his brother. He was loyal to a fault, there was no way that Danse could have been a synth and even if he was it was no reason to kill him. 

“I need you to find Robertson and tell him to get a message to Scribe Haylen. Tell her that she needs to hide Danse as soon as she can.” Garrett said quickly as he searched for a pencil and paper. Finding some he wrote something quickly down on the paper. He handed it to the doctor as he started his way out of the door. 

“What is this?” The doctor asked concerned as he looked down at the paper. 

“When Poe returns and Danse doesn’t Maxson is most likely going to order Poe to kill him.” 

“Why would he do that?” he asked confused and concerned. 

“Maxson is not blind to the affection that the two share between each other. What better way to test Poe’s loyalty to the Brotherhood than to kill his own love.” Garrett said softly as he stopped by the doorway, looking down at the ground. 

“Maxson wouldn’t do that.” The doctor said, trying to convince himself, but he doubted his own words the moment he said that. 

“Maxson didn’t think of this idea all on his own. He learned it from an old acquaintance.” 

“Who? Why?” the doctor asked confused, trying to remember those he served with back at the Citadel “How do you know this Garrett?” 

“Who do you think caused that explosion all those years ago?” Garrett whispered as he looked up from the ground, turning to look the doctor in the eyes as he willed the unshed tears not to fall. “Why do you think I never came back?”


	17. Chapter 17

By the time Garrett had been escorted back to his room he had managed to slip Robertson a note with some final instructions. The main one being to get in contact with Scribe Haylen and to make sure Danse stayed the fuck away from the Brotherhood. Even slip him out of the Commonwealth if possible. He knew that it would break Poe’s heart for Danse to leave. But he knew what type of man Poe was. Garrett knew that Poe would do anything to protect the ones that he loved. Even if it meant letting them go. 

He did not want to warn Poe though. He needed Poe’s reaction to be genuine. He needed Poe to feel the heartbreak and betrayal with Maxson’s orders. Call it selfish, or for his own gain but he didn’t want Poe to have any second thoughts about their mission. He needed Poe to be strong and willing to do what had to be done, to stop once and for all Maxson’s reign of terror across the Commonwealth. 

There were multiple people inside the massive ship that he had been passing notes between. Most of them he did not know of the faces of. He just had to trust that they were being true to him and would not betray him to Maxson or any of the other generals. But seeing as he had yet to be killed he would safely assume he was safe, for now anyway. 

A young scribe, barely 16 years old had accompanied him back to Maxson’s room. He looked unsure as he reached out and grabbed Garrett gently on his upper arm. He had seen the other soldiers and scribes do the same thing the past few days. Looking down at the boy he noticed that the boy was clearly afraid of something or someone as his eyes shifted from one place to the other, watching to make sure that no one was observing them. Something about the boy put him off, warning bells wanted to ring off in his head. But Garrett said nothing as he was lead back into Maxson’s room. 

Upon entering he saw that the room was bear and that it looked like Maxson was nowhere in sight. There was no evidence that Maxson had been in the room at all since this morning. Making it weird to Garrett that he was required to go back to his room. While searching around the room he jumped at the sound of the loud metal doors banging shut behind him. When he heard the soft click of the lock, Garrett knew that young scribe was up to something. 

Staring down at the young man, Garrett waited and waited. The boy squirmed under his gaze until finally he cracked. 

“Do you have a Geiger counter?” The boy rushed out, almost too fast for Garrett to understand. 

Garrett’s eyes widen as he stared open mouth at the young man. “Mine is in the shop.” He responded bewildered at the boy. Responding with the secret code that Poe had taught him only moments before his first departure with Charon almost a month ago. 

“Thank god.” The boy sighed in relief as his whole body relaxed for a spilt second before it stiffened up again. “Poe requested that I checked up on you. He, they, are all worried about you. And the mission.” The boy once more rushed out. Garrett understood the urgency. They did not have much time and it was a great risk to send an agent in the heart of the enemy. 

“Tell the bosses that we should be able to go in a week’s time. No less though. The last group of children are being snuck out tomorrow night. But it could be delayed because of the bad weather. I don’t want any kind of attack with the innocent still on board.” Garrett explained, his voice barely above a whisper. He knew the doors and walls were thick and he could not be heard on the other side, but he would not risk it. 

“Understood.” The boy nodded once before he straightened himself back up again and made his way to the door. Holding his head just a tad bit higher he opened the door and peaked once outside. Seeing no one in sight he slipped through the smallest crack in the open door and booked it to the entrance. 

Garrett could only listen to the footsteps and the slamming of doors to follow the young man. Closing his eyes and rubbing his hands down his face he prayed to whatever god out there that the young man made it out alive and back in time. 

 

Maxson had a rough day. Many soldiers coming and going, all with new information. Most of it was about Liberty Prime and how they were so close to finishing it. Maxson felt pride swell in his chest at the thought of achieving greatness for the Brotherhood once more. But another thought weighed heavy on his mind, Paladin Danse.

Danse had always been a loyal solider and friend since day one. Maxson trusted him with his life and those of his brothers’ and sisters’. But now it seems that he had been lied to this whole time. Danse was a synth. Created in the cold confines by the Institute. Nothing more than a machine. A machine most likely sent to the Brotherhood to spy on them and collect information. Maxson would not let this go unpunished. He had put many of his brothers and sisters to the test and many of them had failed, relieving themselves to being soulless machines. He had destroyed them all, he could not make acceptations for Danse. Even if it did pain him slightly. 

Returning back to his room after a hard day was always the highlight of his day. Garrett should be back from his free time outside of the room. The scribes that he had sent to check on Garrett earlier that day had reported that Garrett spent most of his time reading in the dining hall or checking in with the Doctor. Though, Maxson didn’t really trust the Doctor as much as he should. The man saved countless Brotherhood lives and treated many others. But the fact of the matter is, Garrett was too charming for his own good. He could not stand to think of another man’s hands upon him. But he could not forbid Garrett from seeing their only doctor on the ship. It would be impractical. So, he allowed it to continue, for now anyways. 

Leaning hard on to the metal door that lead to his room he was greeted with the sight of Garrett asleep on top of the bed. The sheets crumbled up below him and his hair messed up cutely on top of his eyes. There was a comic book on his stomach as he slept with his hands raised above his head and towards the side. It was so cute that Maxson didn’t have the heart to wake him up. 

Instead Maxson quietly shut the heavy steel door and tip toed over to his desk to check on some reports. The reports were dull and tiresome. The boredom mixed with lack of sleep soon caught up with him as Maxson found himself napping at his desk. It wasn’t until a loud knocking on his door startled both Maxson and Garrett awake. 

 

The loud pounding on the door continued as Maxson stood from his spot from the desk. Sparring a glance at Garrett he saw the wild and frightful eyes of a man stricken by panic. Taking the time, he came over and rested a hand on Garrett’s shoulder. A way to soothe him back to sleep. But the man only tensed up more underneath his touch. Maxson frowned, he must have been much more startled than he originally thought. 

Frowning he removed his hand from Garrett’s shoulder and walked towards the door. Tearing it open he was meet with the scared wide eyes look of a young scribe. Glaring down at the young woman he demanded she speak, without actually having to speak himself. 

“Elder Maxson, Knight Poe has returned. And under your orders I am to notify you when he has arrived. So here I am.” The young scribe rushed out, their posture stiff and nervous. 

“Very well. Have him meet me in the war room.” Maxson’s voice was rough from sleep. The scribe instantly relaxed at her dismissal. Hurrying down the hallway and down the stairs. Maxson only watched her leave for a second before he closed the door and turned back around towards Garrett.

“What’s going on? Where is Danse?” Poe asked worriedly, his eyes becoming wide as he looked up at Maxson, demanding answer with his toxic green eyes. 

“Come on, we need to speak to Poe in the war room.” Maxson simply said, his voice low as he reached down and gently as he could, grabbed Garrett by the arm and lifted him up to stand. 

“Arthur, Arthur, tell me what’s going on!” Garrett demanded as he started to struggle against Maxson’s hold as they made their way through the door. 

“Stop squirming.” Maxson hissed out, gripping his arm tighter as they walked past a few knights. All of which were giving him the side eye. Maxson did not miss the way that they looked concerned and worried at Garrett. And how they started to look at Maxson like he was slowly losing his mind. He would have to have a talk with them later it seems. 

Garrett at once stopped his struggling, almost becoming lifeless in Maxson’s grip as he led them down the stairs and into the war room where a very calm and collected Poe was waiting for them. Not yet knowing the horrible news that Maxson was about to tell him. 

 

It didn’t take long for Poe to notice Maxson arrive, what surprised him was Garrett being pull behind him. Poe noted that he looked drained and defeated. His head was downcast and his eyes would not meet him. It made Poe’s blood boil just at the thought of what Maxson had done to him in the week or so that Poe and Danse had been gone. When Danse returned from the Glowing Sea Poe would have to tell him everything. No matter how much it would hurt Danse and Danse’s trust in him. 

“Knight, I heard your mission was a success.” Maxson smiled as he let go of Garrett’s arm, directing him to sit down on the couch near them. 

“Yes, we secured the weapon parts perfectly. A team is already extracting them as we speak.” Poe would be professional about this, he would not allow his distaste for Maxson show. Now was not the right time. Even though he wanted nothing more than to blow the Elder’s brains out with his pistol. 

“You have served the Brotherhood well Knight. That is why it saddens me that I must place this horrible burden on you.” Maxson frowned as he walked towards a small cabinet where he kept some whiskey. Maybe a glass for Poe would ease him into this better. After all, it was not hard to see the growing affection the two had for each other. 

The thought alone just sickened Maxson. How could a machine love? How could anyone love a machine? It made no sense. No, once Poe knew about this he would see how misguided his affections were. Maxson had no doubt in his mind that Poe would want to destroy the creature that lead him on. Even if it did hurt him at first. 

“Is something wrong?” Poe asked as he watched Maxson head towards the whiskey cabinet, pulling out two glasses, Maxson poured the perfect amount in both. Handing one to Poe, Poe numbly took the glass. Afraid of where this conversation was going. 

“We have been betrayed.” Maxson said dejectedly as he sipped his drink. 

“What?!” Poe chocked on his drink just as he took a sip. “By who?” he asked anxiously. Fear settled into his mind as he thought of any way that Poe had been found out. 

“The one that we called a brother, Paladin Danse.” Maxson took another sip as his gaze harden. 

“Danse? That’s impossible.” Poe scoffed at the idea. Maxson was surely losing it now. But as Poe rolled his eyes he caught the panic look run across Garrett’s face and for the briefest moment they caught each other’s eyes. And Poe saw the truth in those eyes. And it terrified him. 

“I’m afraid so.” Maxson took one final swing of his glass before placing it down on a side table. “With that data that you retrieved from the Institute we were able to find the DNA signatures of every known active synth. We tested it out with our own database and found that Danse is in fact a synth.” 

“No! That can’t be! You’re lying.” Poe’s face twisted in anger as he glared at Maxson. How dare Maxson accused something like this. 

“I know you are upset. Danse has been lying to us this whole time.” Maxson ignored the look of hatred on Poe’s face. “I know you two were developing feelings for one another. And although it is frowned upon in the Brotherhood, a synth though is another story. It cannot be allowed.” 

“This can’t be happening.” Poe mumbled to himself. “Why are you telling me this?!” Poe screamed desperately at Maxson. His calm and collected look was gone as he becoming an unstable mess in front of the Elder. 

“I’m telling you this because your next assignment is to kill the one we formally knew as Danse.” Maxson ordered, his voice clear and hard. Leaving no room for debate.   
Glass shattered as Poe let the glass of whiskey fall from his hand. “No.” Poe whispered. 

“I’m sorry what did you just say?” Maxson challenged, stepping forward towards Poe. Maxson did not miss the way that Garrett flinched ever so slightly towards Poe. Almost like he was about to physically protect Poe from Maxson. 

“I said no Maxson!” Poe screamed out, his eyes wild and definite as he stared down Maxson. “I will not kill Danse. It is not fair to him. You need to let him explain himself!” 

“There is nothing to explain. And you are in no position to reject this order.” Maxson barked out as he got closer to Poe. “You will find Danse and you will kill that machine. Do you understand?” As Maxson spoke he got closer and closer to Poe, until he was only inches away from the slightly shorter man. 

“Crystal.” Poe hissed out before he turned quickly around, stomping out of the war room and towards the stairs. Maxson watched him go until he could no longer see him. Once he was sure that Poe was gone he felt his body relax. Turning he looked down at Garrett, who for the most part kept his head down. 

“Why can’t you just let Danse go? He has done nothing wrong.” Garrett whispered out in the silence. 

“Have you forgotten who was the one who almost killed you Garrett?” Maxson instantly becoming frustrated once more. Just a few years ago they were attacked by the Institute. Synths disguised as their own brothers and sister, attacked from the inside. Burning down the main building. It was that day he thought he lost Garrett for good. He was glad he thought wrong. 

“It wasn’t the synths that almost killed me Arthur.” Poe said, lifting his head so that Maxson was forced to stare into the glowing green radiated looking eyes of Garrett. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Maxson huffed as he turned to look away at the eyes that seemed to be drilling into his body.   
“I know it was you Arthur. The one who gave the command to blow up the building. Knowing that I was still inside.”


	18. Chapter 18

Maxson scuffed at the accusation “You’re just confused after such a horrific event.” Not looking at Garrett as he passed by him. Walking towards the large windows, staring out them. 

Garrett felt himself bristle at the other’s words. Anger boiling in the depths of his stomach. The fight that he thought had died, surfacing for the first time in weeks. “Then why didn’t you come in for me? Why didn’t you fight harder to save me?” Garrett’s voice rose, his once soft whisper becoming a shout. “I could see you through a window Arthur!” Garrett hissed out, getting closer to the Elder’s back. 

Garrett watched as Maxson’s posture became stiffer, his back became tense as he tried and failed to mask the surprise and alarm expression cross his face that Garrett could barely see from the side he was standing from. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Maxson said, yet he stilled refused to look at Garrett. Instead he chose to look out the large window in front of him. His whisky glass still in his hand, the tiniest amount still left in it as he twirled it around in the slightly dirty glass. 

“Don’t play stupid!” Garrett had enough, screw the mission. He could blow it all now. He could kill Maxson right now with his bare hands. Taking a harsh step forward he got closer to his tormentor. “Look at me Arthur!” He demanded, yet Maxson did no such thing. Instead looking down at his glass. “I said look at me!” His commanded angrily. Something inside of Maxson snapped, a deep instinct in his body, to respond to that voice, to obey. 

Maxson snapped his attention towards Garrett. His back rigid once more as his body almost moved on auto pilot as he turned to face Garrett. His eyes showing his true anger as he looked down at the smaller man. His grip on his glass was so tight his knuckles were white. It almost amazed Garrett that Maxson didn’t break the glass with his steel like grip. 

Garrett, if he wasn’t so angry would have smirked, would have relished in his ability to turn the once proud man into nothing more than an underling, a weaker version of himself. But the anger was too much, he was seeing too much red for him to take that satisfaction. 

“What was it you told the solider that questioned your order? “His sacrifice will not be forgotten?’” Garrett sneered as he got closer to Maxson. One finger pointed out as he poked the taller on in the chest. Maxson’s gaze followed Garrett’s finger, watched as he poked him, felt the heat and anger roll off of him. But he could not move, no matter how much he fought against his nature. “Was I nothing more to you than an expendable solider? Just another body to be thrown at your cause?” Garrett asked deflating as he asked. The fight leaving him, the anger that had been building up for years suddenly gone. 

Maxson looked down at Garrett his heart breaking as he looked at the broken man in front of him. “You mean more to me then you’ll understand.” Maxson whispered as he felt his body relax a little. Now that Garrett wasn’t commanding him he felt more like himself again, more in control. 

Maxson moved till there was barely an inch to separate the two of them. “Everything I did no matter how you look at it was to make sure you never suffered. If I had thought that there was a chance to save you I would have. I would have died for you.” Maxson confessed as he reached out to touch Garrett’s face. 

Garrett tensed up as he felt Maxson’s fingers run across his face. If Maxson noticed he did not say anything as he gently trailed his fingers until his hand was underneath Garrett’s chin. With little resistance he lifted Garrett’s face, forcing the other to look him in his eyes. Maxson stared at the toxic green eyes of Garrett’s and he tried so hard to try and remember what his eyes used to look like before that day. But no matter how hard he thought the only color he saw was the green yellow cat like eyes staring at him. For a moment he felt anger, but not at himself. But at the Institute that would dare force his hand. 

With his hand underneath Garrett’s chin, he leant down the small distance and put his lips on top of Garrett’s. It was a soft kiss; Garrett’s lips were so soft and so inviting. It was a chasten kiss that had Maxson closing his eyes, losing himself in the joy that it was to have Garrett with him, whole and well. No matter the scars or whatever the explosion did to Garrett. Garrett would still always be Garrett. 

Maxson pulled his lips away. Keeping the distance close to each other as he tilted his lips up to place on last soft kiss on Garrett’s forehead. “Nothing will hurt you ever again. I promise this.” Maxson whispered softly, his lips barely moved away from Garrett’s forehead. 

Garrett closed his eyes as he felt Maxson shift away from him. Afraid to look at him he opened his eyes and focused them on the ground once more. For a moment Garrett was reminded of the sweet boy that he met all those years ago. That sweet boy that would have gone through hell and back to take care and protect anyone who asked for help. The boy he had a hand of raising and shaping him into a man he could be proud of. But somewhere along the way that innocent little boy had turned into a monster hell bent on revenge. A revenge that had not only poisoned his own mind, but the mind of countless others along the way. And Garrett was going to make it right again, even if it meant destroying the one man that he thought he loved. 

 

Maxson had carefully escorted Garrett back to their share room afterwards. Afraid that their little spat had worn out the older man. With a possessive hand on his lower back, Maxson lead Garrett back to the room. But he was stopped when Garrett mumbled out low request. So low that Maxson could not hear it. 

“What did you say?” Maxson asked, his one hand still on his back as the other one was reaching for the door handle to his room. 

“I have a slight headache. Can I go see the doctor?” Garrett asked, his voice so sweet and small that Maxson felt his insides melt. And with no matter how much he was starting to dislike the Brotherhood’s doctor, he could not deny the man he loved. 

“Of course.” He said, removing his hand from the door as he instead led them to the doctor’s office. 

The curtain was drawn open and the doctor was sitting in a lone chair looking over solider reports when Maxson walked in. On instinct he jumped to attention. Maxson was quick to wave him off as he directed Garrett to sit down on one of the beds. Garrett complied with the obedience that was expected of him and it made the doctor sick to his stomach. 

“What seems to be the problem Elder Maxson?” The doctor asked as he started to come closer to Garrett, picking up Garrett’s file off the countertop, careful not to let Maxson read any of the notes that the doctor made. He doubt the Elder would like to see the words “suspect of abuse” written on the report. No instead he kept the file close to him as possible. 

It did not seem to matter as Maxson seemed less than interested in what the doctor had in his hand as he waved over to Garrett. “Garrett said his head was hurting. I want you to look at him.” Maxson ordered. 

“Of course. Right away sir.” The doctor nodded as he placed down his report, face down. Before he moved over to Garrett. Instructing him to lie down on the bed. 

“How long will this take?” Maxson asked impatience after only a few minutes into the checkup. 

“If you you’re ok with it and Garrett is, he can stay here. Take a nap here while the medicine takes effect. That way I can monitor him.” The doctor suggested, hoping to whatever god was out there that Maxson would agree. 

Maxson looked conflicted as he looked between Garrett and the doctor before finally sighing out loud. “I’ll be back in an hour to see him back to his room. I have a meeting with some of the generals.” 

“Very well sir.” The doctor gave a slight head nod. Trying to watch too much as Maxson reached down to place a hand on Garrett’s shoulder. Leaning down Maxson whispered something in Garrett’s ear and only moving away slightly to see Garrett give a slight nod, not even looking at the other man. Maxson must have thought that enough as he pulled away from Garrett. And with one final nod to the doctor he strode out of the room, making sure to close the curtain behind him. 

A few moments ticked by before Garrett allowed himself to relax. “Fuck this. I can’t do this anymore.” Garrett said out loud. Bringing up his arms to cover his eyes, trying to block out the light above him. The medicine that the doctor had been preparing was placed down as he turned to look at Garrett. 

“I heard through the grape vine that Poe was given the mission to kill that ungodly creation known as Paladin Danse.” The doctor tried to make a joke, but it fell flat as he thought of how half of the soldiers were in instant agreement, the want and desire to kill just to kill ran deep through them and it made him sick just thinking about it. While the other half were quick to defend their brave leader. But were quickly silenced when a higher up came by, reminding them of their place, of their mission. But their mission was so clear anymore. Somewhere along the way that mission had been altered in the worse of ways. 

“I know that Poe would never kill Danse. I just hope that he can get through Danse. God knows that man lived and breathed the Brotherhood. Can’t imagine how he is taking this information.” Garrett mumbled underneath his arms. 

Sighing once more out loud Garrett pulled his hands away from his hand and hoisted himself to sit up on the bed. Siting up he looked at the doctor. “The railroad is going to attack the Brotherhood.” 

To the doctor’s credit he did not look as horrified as Garrett thought he would. To the amazement of Garrett, the doctor nodded to this information, humming to himself as he walked over to the charts on the counter top. From the files he pulled out a sheet of paper. 

“I thought that day would come sooner rather than later anyways.” The doctor said, handing the paper to Garrett who instantly took it. 

Looking down he read the words. “These are names of people.” Garrett said looking up at the doctor confused. 

“I see being here has not affected your common sense.” The doctor smiled fondly as he watched Garrett playfully roll his eyes at the older man. “Those are names of the ones here that I believe will be helpful towards your cause. Or at least not want to die for the Elder’s cause anyways.” 

“What are you suggesting?” Garrett asked as he flipped over the paper surprised to see that the names continued on the back of the paper. 

“The names I have put a mark by are ones I have or Robertson has already talked to. They will help the railroad or you or Poe better to finish this once and for all. Or they will help the others get off of this place.” The doctor said as he took back the list, looking over the names for himself. 

“And the others?” 

“I’m having my quarterly physicals in a couple of days. It will be cutting it close but we may be able to talk some sense into the few people we have left.” He said as he placed the list back in between the large stack of files on his counter top. 

“Perfect.” Garrett smiled “The last of the children will be going on their off sight “missions” tomorrow.” 

“How did you ever get away with that?” the doctor was still amazed how no one would ever question the insane order of having all the young children off the ship. 

“I have had a long time to myself inside Maxson’s room. So, let’s just say I got really good at copying his orders.” Garrett felt his smile become bigger at the thought of slipping past Maxson once more. 

“You amaze me every day.” The doctor smiled back. “I just hope we get out of this alive.” 

"So, do I.” Garrett admitted as he looked into the distance. Soon he would be able to see Charon again. He couldn’t wait.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days passed by aguishly slow. There had been no update on Poe and Danse. No one had heard anything from Poe, even Garrett through his contacts on the outside. It was almost like Poe and Danse had dropped off the face of the earth. But he doubted that Poe would jump ship. He was a solider at heart, a kind and loyal man. He would not give up so easily in his cause, in this cause. 

It was the fourth day after Poe’s orders that the last of the children were off the ship. He heard some scribes mumble something odd being off in passing in the dining hall. Their concerns were quickly brushed off by a solider they were eating with. Garrett could not remember the soldier’s name, but he was pretty sure that it was one of their own at the very least. And of course, Maxson paid no mind to it, nor the higher ups. They either did not notice, or they really did not care what was going on under their nose. 

Another event that happened on the fourth day was that Maxson was alerted about Poe and Danse. Word had spread fast and soon Maxson was demanding a shuttle be ready for him in mere moments. And the way the scribe all but ran out of the room Garrett did not doubt those orders would be followed to a tee. 

“What is going on Arthur?” Garrett asked from his chair in the meeting room. The other generals had taken their leave rather quickly at the young scribe’s arrival. It was Elder business they said as their excuse as they ran from the room. Leaving Garrett and Maxson alone once again. 

“Poe has found the location of Danse.” Maxson explained as he started for the door. Wordlessly Garrett followed Maxson out the door as the Elder held open the door for him. It was getting eerier how comfortable they were getting with each other. Garrett still dreaded the way Maxson reached for him at night and how he held him sometimes. But doing this normal stuff. Talking to each other like old times, discussing battle plans or trivial task such as meal rations for the field team. It could almost make Garrett believe that Maxson had not really changed at all. 

But he was quickly reminded of their “relationship” when he felt Maxson gently put his hand on his lower back as they walked through the hallway. He could not let it distract him though. 

“And what are you going to do? I thought you trusted Poe to do this?” Garrett asked confused as he followed Maxson to the deck of the ship. The winds were a little fast today as he had to grip tightly to Maxson as a large gust of wind almost knocked him against the railing towards the edge. Goddamn it, he had started to forget the minor detail of them fucking floating over the Commonwealth. 

Maxson was all too pleased to hold on to Garrett a little tighter and for what might be the first time that Garrett had been there, he did not disagree. If anything, he held on tighter as he tried not to think how far the fall really was. Maybe he closed his eyes and pictured that it was Charon he could relax a little bit. 

“It was clear by Poe’s out cry at our last meeting that he would not be able to do the job.” Maxson shouted over the loud winds as he waited for his shuttle to fully come online. 

“Then why give him the assignment?” Garrett was genuinely confused now. 

“Because Poe is nothing but resourceful. I knew he would figure out where Danse was. And I know he had an inside helper.” 

Garrett felt his stomach drop as he thought of who out of all his people had exposed themselves. “Who?” Garrett tried to sound as curious and as neutral as possible. He could not blow this. Not with only a few more days before the plan. 

“I am unsure. My man said they did not know for sure who told Poe. But one of the Brotherhood did. Which means they have sympathy for Danse. Which we both know is not allowed in the Brotherhood.” 

Garrett had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep him from commenting on how Elder Lyons use to run their chapter of the Brotherhood. The last thing he wanted to do was to piss off the only person right now that was preventing Garrett’s slightly clumsy ass from falling off the deck. 

Soon the shuttle was ready as Maxson gracefully entered the aircraft and for a brief moment Maxson hesitated what to do next. Garrett watched him as Maxson wracked his brain. 

“I’m coming with you Arthur!” Garrett yelled firmly. No way was he going to be left behind. If he came Danse might just have the slightest bit of luck getting away with his life, not to mention Poe’s as well. He had no doubt in his mind that Poe would die to protect Danse. And he could not allow that to happen. 

Maxson didn’t say anything but simply nod as he reached out a hand for Garrett. With ease Garrett pulled himself into the ship and with a thump the door closed and the pilot took off. 

 

It felt like a lifetime ago that Garrett was in one of these aircrafts. But in reality, it had only been about a month ago that he had reconnected with the Brotherhood. It had been a month ago that his plan, as well as many others, was set into motion. There was no going back the moment he decided to stay on the ship, but he never once dreamed of Maxson’s obsession to be this extreme. 

They were only traveling for perhaps ten minutes before the pilot announced that they had arrived. Jumping to his feet Garrett looked outside the window to see what looked like to be an old army bunker. It looked unused for the whole two centuries. Staring at it and then back at Maxson, Garrett could tell that Maxson was thinking the same thing. 

“I swear to god-“ Maxson mumbled to himself as he opened the side door and jumped out of the aircraft. Garrett followed closely behind. Maxson didn’t acknowledge his following, but nor did he oppose it so it was good enough for Garrett. Coming to a halt Maxson stopped several yards in front of the main entrance. Garrett quickly caught up and stood beside him. 

The minutes ticked by as they stared at the doorway. There was no sound coming from the building, no lights, or any signs of life. Garrett was seriously starting to doubt the information that Maxson was given. 

“You sure this is the right place?” Garrett asked finally breaking the stiff silence between them. Maxson stiffen at the question. 

“It is what the report said.” Maxson hissed out irritated, visibly becoming more and more anxious as they waited for any signs of life. 

“Maybe the information was wrong.” Garrett had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. They had to get out of there. He just had a sense that Danse and Poe were really inside there. Maybe there was a secret passage way and they escape that way or maybe he could convince Maxson that this was a foolish plan. 

Maxson did not relax for a second as the minutes ticked by longer and in all honesty, Garrett was starting to get a little bored with the whole stake out. They had to be gone now, there is no way they would have taken this long inside of there. Garrett was almost surprised that Maxson just didn’t charge in their himself. But then again, Garrett knew that Maxson could not resist the dramatic entrance this would be. 

Garrett sighed out loud again after another ten minutes passed by and nothing had happened. Maxson gave him a disapproving look, but he too looked a little bored and a little less hopeful. Maybe there was a chance for Garrett to get Maxson out of there after all. 

Turning his whole body to look at Maxson Garrett gave the sadness look he could, “Please Maxson they aren’t here. Can’t we just go back to base, or at least the police station. I’m getting really tired here.” Garrett said softly to Maxson. 

Garrett could see the defeat come crashing over top of Maxson. His resolve quickly crumbling as Garrett’s eyes started to water and his lip trembled ever so slightly. Maxson sighed loudly as he ran a hand through his hair. “Very well, let’s head back to the police station. I want some answers from that solider.” Maxson said, turning around placing a hand on Garrett’s back. 

Just as they were about to reach their aircraft they heard the tall tale sign of an old rusting door screeching open. Both Maxson and Garrett tensed up as the sound pierced their ears, Garrett cursing himself in his head as he was forced to turn around as Maxson turned with his arm still wrapped around him. 

Turning around they, both watched as Poe and Danse walked out of the building. It was strange seeing the paladin out of his power armor, he looked so much shorter, so much smaller. But he did not look like the broken man that Garrett thought he would be. In fact he hadn’t seen that level of determination from Danse in a very long time. Poe looked equally as determined. Well, until they laid eyes on Garrett and Maxson. 

Both halted in their place, eyes wide like an animal that had just gotten caught in the headlights. All four of them were frozen in place as they stared at each other, just blinking. No one able to talk nor move. Unnerving minutes ticked by agonizing, just waiting for someone to make a move. A part of Garrett wished that a shoot out would happen, it would give him an excuse to pull a gun on Maxson. But the fact that either Poe or Danse could get hurt out weighed the very tempting wish. That and Maxson had not given Garrett a gun, not that Garrett even thought of asking for one when they had left. 

“Solider, tell me why this monster is still alive?” Maxson asked, breaking the silence, startling everyone out of their shock. 

“You’re wrong about him Maxson!” Poe bit back, anger rolling off of him as he stepped in front of Danse, blocking him with his body giving Maxson pause as he started to reach for his gun. 

“Danse is not a living creature. He was made in a lab, he never had a human mother who gave birth to him. He should not exist, him and all his kind.” Maxson hissed out as he started the same old lecture that had become a broken record to Garrett. If the situation were not as dire Garrett would roll his eyes at Maxson. 

“Danse has been nothing but loyal to the Brotherhood, loyal to you! And you would just throw away his life like that!” Poe was becoming desperate Garrett could see. His body was shaking with rage as his hand itched to unholster his gun on his hip. 

“It has been probably program to believe the lies that it has been telling us for years. He could have been feeding information back to the Institute, even now as we speak!” Maxson fought back, his arm unwrapping from Garrett as he went ready to pull out his gun. Maybe this would turn into a shootout. Garrett had to stop this. 

Without much thought Garrett jumped in front of Maxson, stretching out his arms to stop Maxson in his tracks. His hand twitching as he stops moments away from pulling his gun out. With his back towards Poe and Danse he gave Maxson a look of pure hate. 

“Maxson stop this.” Garrett ordered. 

“Garrett move out of my way. I have to finish this.” Maxson ordered right back, but he made no move to forcefully move Garrett out of his way. Good, thought Garrett. He still had the chance to turn this in his favor. 

“Just let them go. Danse has been loyal to you since the first day. Hell, he had a help of training you as a young kid. You fought side by side in the Capital Wasteland. And you would just throw that all away because he turns out to be a machine. Does loyalty mean nothing to you?” Garrett knew he hit a nerve with the last part as Maxson gave an irritated twitch. 

“This machine-“ 

“My name is Danse!” Danse irrupted Maxson forcing everyone to look at him. To Garrett’s surprise Danse had his gun raised and pointed right at them. Behind him Poe was hidden, and with Danse’s other arm he kept Poe back. His protest falling to deaf ears to everyone around. 

At the sight of the gun Maxson made a move for his gun. Garrett couldn’t allow this. Using his positon to his advantage Garrett pulled the gun from Maxson’s own holster and took aim at Danse. 

“Drop your gun now Danse.” Garrett ordered in a cold voice, void of any sympathy he once had. 

But Danse’s aim would not wavier as he kept his aim on Garrett and Maxson. “I don’t want to hurt you Garrett. I just want my freedom.” Danse tried to explain as he moved his aim more towards Garrett. Behind Garrett he heard Maxson approaching him. Without looking behind, him Garrett shot a warning shot to the ground, only inches away from Maxson’s foot. 

“Don’t get involved Arthur.” Garrett said. A protest was on Maxson’s lips in a matter of seconds, but another quick shot to the ground was enough to silence Maxson, even if for just a moment. 

Behind Danse Garrett saw how frightened and confused Poe was. They had worked together for so long and so close. They had so many plans, take down the Brotherhood and the Institute. Rebuild the Commonwealth for the greater good. But now it looked like that was soon to be a distant unreachable dream as Garrett’s unwavering aim would not let up and Poe was left with no choice but to stare down the barrel of the gun of his friend. 

“Put the gun down Danse and let us talk like civilized people.” Garrett suggested. 

“You put yours down first.” Danse tried to negotiate. 

“That’s not how it works.” Garrett said with a sad look in his eyes as he took a quick shot at Danse. 

The laser gun’s beam wasn’t strong enough to do any real damage. Not on the setting that Maxson had put it on. But it was enough to sting as Garrett shot Danse’s hand, forcing him to drop the gun on instinct. 

“This is what is going to happen, Danse you are going to run off, never to be seen again by the Brotherhood again. From this day forward, you were killed where we found you. Do you understand?” Garrett asked, but his voice let no room for questions. Leaving Danse with nothing to do than to nod his head. Behind Danse could see the relief flood through Poe as he nodded his head in a quick thanks. 

As Danse and Poe made a move to move away Maxson spoke up. “I did not agree to this!” Maxson almost shouted as he finally awoken from whatever shock he was in. 

Garrett felt his blood start to boil. He had to put up with so much crap in the past few weeks. He just wanted it to be all over. With that thought Garrett turned on his heel, stalking the short distance between him and Maxson. Getting right under him, almost till his nose was touching his chest he brought up the gun and forced it under Maxson’s chin, forcing him to tilt it up. Maxson froze under the cold metal of the gun. 

“It’s over Maxson. Let them go. You’ll never see Danse again. And you can brag about how you killed the “monster” all you want to your soldiers.” Garrett hissed out. When Maxson didn’t agree Garrett pressed the gun harder into his chin, his fingers firm against the trigger. Oh, how easy it would be to pull it, to end this all. But all too soon Maxson nodded, a heated look behind his eyes as he locked eyes with Garrett and then pulled his gaze away to look at Danse and Poe.

“You’ve been spared only because of Garrett, do not take this as I approve of what you are. If I ever see your face again I will kill you, Garrett won’t always be around to have your back.” Maxson huffed out as the gun Garrett was holding was moved away from his chin. Maxson turned his attention back to Poe. “I expect you to be back at base in three days. We have much to plan.” 

Poe could only numbly nod as he grabbed Danse’s arm and with one quicker look back Poe looked back at them before turning away and all but running out of the area. Once they were out of sight Garrett allowed himself to relax. Turning the gun off Garrett shoved it back at Maxson, not even looking at him as he did so as he made his way back to the aircraft. He was suddenly very tried after the day’s excitement. 

Maxson followed him as he holstered his gun away. Beating Garrett to the aircraft with his slightly bigger strides. Hopping into the aircraft he held out his hand and pulled Garrett into the flying machine. With a quick thump to the haul the pilot took off. The machine whirled to life as no one said anything, just staring at the passing landscape of the Commonwealth below them.


End file.
